Hope is just a postponed disappointment Right?
by Laharls Vassal
Summary: Sequel to the unexpected happens.It's been almost 5 years since the incident with Brody and our favourite couple have taken their relationship to the next level, 19 and already living together, so why does Goten have concerns? Yaoi, don't like don't read. Final chapter is here. Thank you all for the lovely reviews and I hope you enjoyed the story. xxxxxxxxxxx
1. Chapter 1

In an instant, Trunks' slumber was interrupted by a feeling of intense pleasure that caused his muscular frame to writhe involuntarily.

"...H...Haaahhh..."

Goten slid his fingers down to the base of his boyfriend's morning glory, allowing the tip of his eager tongue to caress the sensitive head before him.

The sunlight seeping in through the wooden blinds attacked the prince's sapphire eyes as he attempted to discover the source of the pleasure, forcefully making him squint. As he went to yank the duvet over his head, Goten engulfed his member whole, the shock rendering him paralyzed. Slowly lifting his hips from the mattress, he clasped hold of the protrusion under the covers that hovered over his crotch, and gently pushed down until the shaggy haired saiyan's nose rested in his almost nonexistent lavender pubic hair.

Knowing Trunks could get carried away sometimes he lightly dragged his less than impressive nails across the older saiyan's right inner thigh, and as expected he removed his right hand from the back of Goten's head in an attempt to cease the unbearable tickling sensation.

"...Ah...Aah...Y...You're not playing fair..." he uttered as Goten slid his lips back up to the tip before releasing it with a delicate kiss and smiled up at the darkened navy chequered pattern flattening his hair.

"Hehe, I thought I'd be your wakeup call instead of that dumb alarm clock!"

The ecstasy he experienced only made it possible for him to nod in agreement even though he knew Goten would be oblivious. Thanks to teasing by the little saiyan's fingers he had to bite down on his lip and once again pushed down until he felt Goten's compliant tongue press down on his now lubricated head before taking the whole throbbing mass inside his inviting mouth.

"Ah! No! N...Not yet...ahhh...chibi..." he half heartedly pleaded, but the cheeky saiyan was determined to entice his partner's essence from its resting place, the increase in speed of his mouth sliding up and down his shaft was proof enough that he wasn't willing to obey his plea.

"This is taking too long...I want his cum now!" he whined in his mind like a petulant child. Hearing Trunks' rapid breathing caused a stir inside his striped boxers, but his main focus was to help the older saiyan finish before tending to his own libido.

"Fuck...I...I can't hold back much l...longer!"

Caught in the heat of the moment Trunks held his lover's head in place as he thrust his hips forward and shuddered violently giving Goten what he desired. The explosion of hot, thick semen that shot into the little saiyan's mouth almost made him gag in surprise but, like a pro he devoured his boyfriend's essence greedily. With a deep sigh Trunks relaxed his body while staring up at the ceiling in a dopey manner, slightly giggling to himself. Goten then threw the covers to the edge of the bed exposing them both and gave a massive grin to the naked prince.

"Did you enjoy that?" he asked whilst straddling the still spaced out saiyan.

"H...Heh, you're so messy..."

"Huh...?

"You missed a bit."

Goten rubbed at the wrong corner of his mouth but before he could try again Trunks cupped his angelic face, sat up and lovingly licked the almost translucent fluid from the other side, sliding his tongue inside Goten's submissive mouth in the process. The couple caressed each other's mouths, entwining their tongues in a passionate frenzy, only forced to break the lip lock so they could resume breathing. Goten laid his head on Trunks' toned chest and discreetly rubbed his thick hair against the muscular pectorals supporting him in hope that he would feel the touch of his hand that seemed so magical to him.

"Please..."

"Okay, okay... Just remember I've got to get up soon..."

He lazily lifted a hand and slipped his fingers through Goten's messy black hair, creating gentle stroking motions.

"Can't you just stay with me all day...?"

"Haha, I would if I could, believe me."

"Why can't you? You're in charge, right?"

"Everyone would be lost without me there to guide them. I'm sorry I've been working so much lately, chibi; I promise I'll make it up to you..."

"No it's okay...I understand..."

"Listen...I'll try to finish up quick and get back home around six, how's that sound?"

Goten smiled and nodded, glad his lover couldn't see the sadness in his onyx eyes. With his free hand Trunks spun the alarm clock and gawped in disbelief at the eight thirty three staring back at him.

"Shit! I've gotta be there in less than half an hour!"

He leapt from the double bed straight to the dark oak wardrobe and pulled out a striped long sleeved white shirt and a pair of plain black trousers, before dashing into the en suite bathroom to brush his teeth. The disappointed boy sighed heavily as his erection began to fade whilst clambering off the bed and retrieved a pair of blue boxers and black socks from a set of matching oak drawers positioned next to his side of their bed.

"Want me to help you put these on?" he asked waving the underwear in view of the mirror whilst staring at his beloved's flaccid but still impressive penis.

"I still need to have a shower," he laughed, rinsing his mouth with water.

"Nooooo! Please wait until you get back and have a bath with me! Please, please!"

"Hahaha! Okay, fine..."

"Promise?"

"I promise, but you still have to have a shower if you go out..."

"...Yeah I know. I don't have college today so I think I'll stay in."

Trunks gave a pleased smile after hearing his now, only slightly smaller lover's plans whilst quickly slipping on his underwear and socks. After he buttoned up his trousers and shirt he grabbed a can of deodorant surrounded by assortments of hair gels, wax, along with other lotions and potions, spraying it carelessly on his clothes much to Goten's disappointment.

"What do you want for dinner?"

"I dunno...surprise me" he smiled, kissing him on the nose before exiting their bedroom and entering the living room in search of his only pair of smart shoes. As he sat on the sofa hurriedly tying the laces Goten walked into the messy kitchen and pulled out a plastic box from inside the almost bare fridge, tapping it on top of the prince's lavender locks.

"Thought you might be hungry later so...I made you a lunch," he said as casually as he could.

"It's cool. I normally get my secretary to grab me something."

"Ohhh...alright then..."

"Uh...Ah! I...I mean thanks a lot chibi, you're a life saver!"

He took the lunch box, winking at the innocent smile in front of him giving a reassuring hug. After grabbing his mobile from the coffee table he removed and slipped on a light brown jacket from one of the hooks attached to the front door before opening it.

"Hey, look at that! Ten minutes to spare; I rule!" he gloated looking at his mobile.

"Yay! That means we can go back to bed for nine minutes," he giggled playfully.

"No it means I don't have to worry about being late."

"But I wanna play some more!"

Trunks laughed through his nose looking down at Goten's forming tent pole. "Heh, I've plenty of time to sort you out but I won't be finished in nine minutes," he smirked.

"You're mean! I don't cum that quickly!" squealed the miffed saiyan.

"Hahaha! We really shouldn't be having this discussion with the door wide open..."

Goten looked over Trunks' shoulder at the door on the opposite side of the hallway and silently agreed. "Fine...but I'm going to prove you wrong later!"

"Oh really? I look forward to it!"

The younger saiyan huffed getting ready to lean into a goodbye kiss but to his surprise found himself pinned against the wall with Trunks' hand down his boxers instantly inciting a full erection.

"I think It'd be a good idea to sort little chibi out a couple times before I get home if you hope to stand any chance against me," he whispered, licking the shell of his ear, sounding slightly arrogant. The intense blushing that followed threatened to get Trunks horny once again so he quickly planted a gentle kiss on Goten's half open mouth as he teasingly slid his hand up the twitching shaft, lapping up a bead of pre-cum trickling down his thumb and stepped out into the hallway smiling triumphantly at the flustered saiyan.

"Gotta go, love ya loads."

"I...I love you too! See you later!" he shouted back watching his lover descend down the staircase. Gently closing the door and trying to ignore his raging erection, he rushed over to the window displaying depressing grey clouds over the bustling city to catch a last glimpse of him before he turned that wretched corner where a boring looking building blocked the lonely saiyan's view. Sure enough, he saw Trunks emerge from the main entrance and cross the road moving further and further from home. "He looks so sexy and important in his work clothes..."

Inevitably he disappeared from sight and Goten sighed once again slumping down onto the red sofa positioned in front of the television. "It doesn't get any easier...he can be so thoughtless sometimes..."

Dear diary

Sorry I've been neglecting you lately, it's been a hectic couple of weeks! But guess what? We've finally moved in together! After looking for months we agreed on this one bedroom flat that's close to Capsule Corp, and another added bonus is that we're on the top floor which is just what I wanted, hehe ^^ I still can't believe this though, it feels too good to be true. We've only been living together a little over a week but I've never been happier, apart from Trunks having to go to stupid work all the time Still, I can't let that get me down today because tonight is going to be special; I'm not sure if Trunks realises it or not, but I don't expect him to...would be nice though. It's been five years today since we became a couple ^^ I'm beyond happy! I was thinking of cooking him something special tonight. Unfortunately because we've been busy making the place our own, he's had to order takeout every day which is just not acceptable, but I'm afraid to say my dear diary that is my back up plan...I've never really cooked before. Picking something to make won't be a problem because he eats anything and everything it's just getting it right that'll be difficult.

*Sigh* I have to get in the shower before I can go to the store...Trunks has got it in his head that if I go to college or anywhere that I'll attract unwelcome attention from everyone if they notice my natural scent...it's embarrassing to talk about so I just do it to stop any arguments, he's just being overprotective I guess. I know he likes my scent but that doesn't mean the whole world does, I don't think I smell great after training! After sex is different though...

I wonder if he has any idea how much I really love him? Every time I wave him off, I'm terrified he won't come back to me; just thinking about it makes me feel physically sick...life would be meaningless without him; he is the only reason I tolerate the stresses of living. I really do hope he does realise this because I can't tell him otherwise he'll think I'm acting like a depressed emo girl or something...but it's true diary...he really is my only reason for living.

Arrghh! See what happens when I'm left alone? I needlessly depress myself... got to think positive, got to think positive... He will come back early, we will eat my successfully made meal, we will share a bath together then we shall make love before falling asleep in each other's arms! Wish me luck xxx

Shunning thoughts that threatened to upset him he neatly placed the newer diary next to his completed and tattered old one amongst sentimental knick-knacks, smiling to himself as he closed the cabinet draw. He twisted open the blinds in his room only to discover the same gloomy sky. "Looks like I'll have to wrap up," he thought grabbing a pair of jeans and a green hooded jumper that belonged to his beloved before entering the bathroom. Occasionally he thought he would just go to the shop quickly without showering if he really couldn't be bothered, but on the off chance that Trunks would ask it wasn't worth the risk. He knew he wasn't a good liar, and Trunks could read him like a book.

The hot water splashing against his pale toned skin was soothing in a way, washing away the "bad" thoughts, as Goten put it, which threatened to topple him occasionally. He half blamed his negativity on the whole mess with Brody five years ago; the constant fear of losing Trunks back then never left him, but eventually he managed to shove that fear into the back of his mind for long periods of time.

Stepping out of the steam-enveloped glass onto the wooden floor, he began to dry his hair with a beige towel from the rack whilst staring at his reflection.

"We really need to get a bath mat..." he moaned in an attempt to drown out the deafening silence. He continued to gaze at his dripping hair; Trunks didn't really approve of his new style, so he reverted back to his style from when he was a kid even though friends and family would constantly say he was the spitting image of his father.

"If Trunks prefers it like this then I can put up with any annoying comments." Finishing up with a quick spray of deodorant he retrieved his wallet along with his mobile from the pair of jeans he previously wore that lay crumpled on the cream bedroom carpet and his own set of keys on top of the television, locking the front door behind him after leaving the safety of his home. "Okay its nearly ten, plenty of time to get everything ready"

An echoed slamming noise from behind made him involuntarily yelp as he turned, hand on his chest to discover a small, pale skinny figure locking his door. The scruffy looking boy quickly turned to discover the scared looking saiyan, his dishevelled light brown fringe obstructing the view of his right green eye. He wore black skinny jeans, an overly baggy black hooded jumper with a black and white neckerchief.

"I...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to scare you!"

The second he advanced towards Goten he ran down the four storey staircase like his life depended on it leaving the boy in confusion.

"Wait! I said I'm sorry!"

He breathed a sigh of relief when he reached the outside world. "Great...now the only person I've met in that building will think I'm a freak but Trunks will throw a fit if he found out *I became friendly with the guy next door* as he would put it...he's too overprotective sometimes...but I know that's just because he cares..."

Not dwelling on it any further, he walked the two blocks leading a popular but expensive supermarket, picked up the closest shopping basket and entered the store blaring out unbearable elevator music.

Typical posh women, carting around many expensive goods that looked as if they had money to burn seemed to be constantly invading the little saiyan's personal space every time a product caught his eye, like he didn't exist or matter. Just walking around with an empty basket made him feel inferior to everyone else in the store, knowing he didn't exactly have much cash didn't help either. Becoming paranoid he was being judged by everybody, the dark haired saiyan strode past the aisles until he came across an almost deserted meat section, a packaged joint of lamb caught his eye.

"Forty zeni! This had better taste as good as it looks; now does it say how long to cook it...?"

"I honestly didn't mean to scare you back there!"

"Gyaaa! What the hell!" he shrieked dropping the basket on the pearl white floor before turning to find boy from earlier displaying a look of nervousness.

"I...I'm so sorry! I did it again didn't I?" his look changing to upset as he immediately picked it up.

"Err...its okay. Did you follow me here?" he asked taking back his still empty basket.

"No! Honestly! I...I just came to buy dinner for me and father..."

"He's so jittery and nervous...what's wrong with this kid?" he thought scoping him up and down once more, final analysis, neglected.

"Okay...I'll let you get on with that"

Goten placed the joint in his basket and went to walk away casually but a tug of his green sleeve made him stop.

"Umm...Wh...What's your name?" the boy asked meekly.

"...Goten"

"H...Hi Goten I'm Kai! Nice to meet you!" he beamed extending his arm.

"Uh...yeah, likewise..." he replied while shaking his little pale hand.

"Yeah, we've been living together a little over a week now, we're still settling in" Goten laughed, walking out of the store with a bag full of ingredients.

"How come I haven't seen your partner...?"

"Oh...H...He works a lot..."

"...He? Does that mean you're gay?"

"Aheh, errrm, y...yeah I guess so. Is that a problem?" he asked, blushing slightly at the boy's sudden curiosity.

"No, of course not! There's a boy in my class who's gay and he's totally cool and funny"

"Haha, is that so? How old are you anyway kid?"

"Fourteen and its Kai, remember?"

"Right, sorry Kai. You sure you're alright carrying those bags? They looked heavy" he said in a concerned tone looking down at the two bags that had eight of the same curry and rice microwave meals inside each of them.

"I'm fine, I've done this loads of times. This is all father likes to eat so he gives me the money and I go get them" he smiled awkwardly.

"Why doesn't he get them?" he asked, growing more concerned by the minute.

"Father said that the people that shop there are all judgemental whores and he can't deal with them" he replied matter-of-factly.

"...I see"

They were almost home and continued the rest of the walk in silence, Goten jumping to too many conclusions in his mind whilst the messy haired boy drank up the sights of the city, seeming to be completely content.

The concerned saiyan shoved his key into the main door letting Kai enter first before climbing up the stairs behind him.

"Right I better get going. I've still got to clean up before I even attempt to cook this" he laughed.

"You've never cooked lamb before...?"

"Hahaha, I've never cooked before!"

"W...Well, I saw all the ingredients you picked to go with it, I could make it for you...?"

"You? Cook? Seriously...?"

"Yep, yep, I always cook for myself because I don't like these microwave thingies"

"Wow...umm...thanks but I think I better take care of it myself"

"Oh...Okay then...I could clean up for you instead...?"

"N...No that's alright thanks anyway. I'll see you around"

"...Bye Goten"

The saiyan gave a smile and wave to the lonely looking green eyed boy before shutting the door and setting tonight's meal on a clear space on the kitchen counter.

"I wouldn't mind him coming in at all but Trunks has a nose like my father's! If he smelt another person's scent in here he'd fire all sorts of accusations at me! It's not worth the risk...sorry Kai"

Sighing deeply he walked into the bedroom, removed the warm hooded jumper and replaced it with a tight fitting black T-shirt.

"Ughhh, I better clean this kitchen before I do anything else" he whinged, demoralized at the pizza boxes, aluminium cartons and used cutlery that lay scattered before him.


	2. Chapter 2

The cynical ramblings of a politician pouring from the television was the only thing to keep the Saiyan company as he shoved everything apart from the cutlery into a large black bag, he'd have to clean the rest himself.

A faint knock at the door followed by a small piece of paper creeping in through the letterbox distracted Goten from his duties; he heard footsteps walk away from him then a click of a door. Obviously curiosity dragged him away from the kitchen; he picked up the paper and smiled after reading the contents. It was a note from Kai, the boy had written down all the timings Goten would need for each individual ingredient he bought.

"How sweet...cute messy writing too," he giggled.

He filled the washing up bowl with hot water and added cleansing liquid before dumping the pile of silver in. "…I think I'll let them soak for a while" the Saiyan knew he was being lazy about the chores he delegated to himself but he thought he earned a little sit down after the whole mornings antics. Crashing on the settee, he ignored the boring television show as thoughts of Kai came to mind.

"I hope I didn't come across as being mean today…he seems like a sweet kid"

Before he had the chance to imagine what goes on behind the boys door a vibration against his leg caught his attention. It was a phone call from Trunks.

"Hey Trunks! Is everything okay? You rarely call me when you're at work…"

"Hey Chibi, no everything's fine, I'm just eating the lunch you made me, great sandwiches by the way" he laughed.

"Oh...Th…Thank you. Is it really lunch time already?"

"Yeah it's just gone one o clock, what have you been doing?"

"Ohh, N…Nothing really just watching tv"

"Haha, I know when you're lying Chibi, seriously, what have you been doing?"

"…If you must know, I had to go to the store for some milk and your favourite coffee"

"Is that right? Did you have a shower before you left?"

"Yes...I was only gone for about ten minutes"

"That's alright then. I don't want anyone else trying to steal you away from me" he informed trying to sound all jokey.

"If that ever happened, I wouldn't give them the chance…you do know that right?"

"I know. Heh, I'm just being silly I guess…"

"…Are you still able to finish work early?"

"Yeah don't worry I'll be leaving at six at the latest, I promise"

"Hehe, Yay! I can't wait!"

"Hah, I bet you can't. Don't forget to play with little Chibi before I get back"

"It's not little!"

"You know what I mean" he laughed. "Anyway I've gotta get back to work now; I'll see you in a couple hours. Love ya loads"

"Love you too…bye bye"

"Bye…"

"Bye"

"…Bye"

"Bye"

"Haha, I'm not gonna get into that you hang up first no you hang up first crap with you. I'm not that gay"

"Awww, alright then" he pouted.

"See ya later" Trunks giggled before hanging up.

"...Technically that wasn't a lie. I really did get coffee and milk; I just didn't mention the other stuff"

Goten, filled with new motivation smiled uncontrollably, placing the mobile back inside his pocket before vaulting over the back of the sofa.

"Gotta make sure everything's ready before he gets back!"

"Hmm...Five-thirty…let's see…according to Kai's note, the lamb should be done in about twenty minutes." He felt like his mother, meat in the oven, pots threatening to boil over if left unattended, at this point Goten was forced to wipe away the forming sweat above his brow. "Right...the potatoes, greens and gravy should be done around the same time...how did mom do stuff like this every day!"

After making sure everything was going according to plan he left his place in front of the cooker and began to lay the table whilst wondering if he should've bought an apron to wear for his lover. It was then that Goten heard a click of the door and glanced over to see the beautiful grinning prince.

"Honey I'm home!"

"Trunks! You're back already!" he squealed with glee, launching himself at the older Saiyan.

"Told you I'd finish early" he laughed wrapping the excited Saiyan in a loving embrace. "Mmm, what smells so good? Are...Are you cooking Chibi?"

"W...Well, you told me to surprise you so...s...surprise"

The look of shock on Trunks' face was priceless but the anxious look of innocence looking up at him that threatened to send him over the edge as per usual, created a large grin. Suddenly the older Saiyan pinned his smaller lover against the wall and began planting kisses all over his face and neck.

"You're so adorable Chibi! I can hardly stand it!"

"Hh...Haha...stop it! I'm still preparing dinner"

"Aww, alright but you're not getting away after" he winked.

Goten managed to drag himself away from the warm, musky embrace before moving his forming hard-on into a more comfortable position whilst stepping back into the kitchen. He retrieved the plates and placed them on the side as Trunks hung up his jacket then proceeded to remove the picture perfect joint of lamb from the oven and begun to carve it.

"You're the perfect housewife"

He glared over at the prince who was already seated, knife and fork in hand waiting eagerly for his dinner.

"Hehe, I aim to please"

As lovingly as he could, Goten created two identical plates of food smothered with gravy then placed them on the table before sitting down himself.

"I...I hope you like it"

"I'm sure I will" he smiled.

"Oh my god...this rules! How did you make this taste so good?"

"Oh...Umm...beginner's luck I guess"

For the majority of the meal they sat in silence, mostly because they were both in awe over the exceptional flavours being experienced.

Trunks gave a satisfaction sigh as he leaned back on the chair while pushing his cleared plate away. He couldn't help but smile looking across the table at his little chef attempting to finish in a dainty manner.

"That...was...amazing Chibi, guess I should return the favour now"

"We've just finished eating! Give me a minute" he laughed.

"Haha, that's not what I meant"

The prince reached into his trouser pocket, retrieving a small square black box and placed it in the middle of the table.

"Wh...What's this?"

"Open it and see..."

Curiosity obviously overwhelmed him as he carefully scooped up the elegant box. After he slowly snapped open the lid, there resting on a bed of white silk, a silver ring with a rectangular black stone in the middle captured his gaze. The younger Saiyan looked up at Trunks, tears involuntarily started to form.

"Happy anniversary Chibi"

"You...You remembered...?"

"Of course I did silly, how could I forget something so important?"

That did it. Those words caused Goten's tears to fall. He sat up so quickly his chair fell backwards but he couldn't care less, wrapping Trunks in a possibly fatal hug was the only thing he had his mind on right now.

"I'm so happy I could die!"

"Heh, I'm glad but could you loosen that grip of yours a bit? I wanna keep my food down"

"S...Sorry! I got carried away..."

Goten did as he was told and when he released his grip Trunks sat him down on his lap before taking the box from the ecstatic Saiyan's hand.

"When I saw this ring I instantly thought of you...so beautiful and delicate"

"Trunks..."

The older Saiyan blushed slightly at his uncharacteristic words but he knew this was important to Goten. He slipped the ring on the middle finger of Goten's left hand, it fitted perfectly.

"Th...The girl at the store said the stone is real onyx. I think she's telling the truth because I thought it matched your eyes...th...that and the price! Heh...hehehh"

Goten couldn't help but giggle at the flustered Saiyan. He was so overcome with joy that the evening started better than he could've hoped for.

"It's perfect. Thank you so much Trunks...I love you"

"Love you too Chibi..."

The couple shared a passionate kiss before tightening their embrace once more.

"Now, how about that bath?" Trunks suggested.

"Yeah! I'll go get it ready"

The excited Saiyan filled the bath with a concoction of sweet smelling products creating a mass of frothy bubbles. He removed all clothing and attempted to enter the steaming water.

"Hot hot hot!"

It took a minute for his body to adjust to the temperature but once settled he made himself quite comfortable.

"Okay I'm ready!"

With that said, Trunks opened the bathroom door wearing nothing but a smirk. Still to this day every time Goten gazed at his Adonis-like body he was taken aback.

"Sure there's enough room?" he laughed.

"Plenty! Hurry up and join me mister!"

Trunks obeyed and easily slid into the tub, seemingly unaffected by the hot water, their legs interlocked in a way to accommodate each other.

"Mmm, this is just what I needed, work was hectic today..."

"Want to talk about it over a bottle of this?" he asked, whipping out a bottle of red wine and two glasses from the side of the bathtub.

"Damn Chibi, this must've set you back a bit!" he stated examining the expensive looking bottle.

"It...It's a special occasion so price doesn't matter tonight"

"But how did you afford all this?"

"I saved up some of my college money..." he replied whilst handing Trunks one of the clear glasses before pouring the well bodied wine. The two chinked glasses, gazing into each other's eyes. The older Saiyan downed half of his glass then placed it on the corner next to his head; Goten did the same after taking a few sips.

"You're too adorable"

"So you keep saying. Hehe, you're too sexy"

"Hah, if you say so"

"I do. I'm the luckiest person in the whole world...you're everything to me"

"Are you drunk already Chibi?"

"No! I'm just reminding you of how I feel..."

Trunks laughed under his breath giving him wink before drinking some more of his beverage.

"So why was work so stressful?"

"Ughh...my secretary couldn't get anything right today. Her excuse was that she'd just broken up with her boyfriend. She's not that good at her job anyway but today was just ridiculous; I had to do everything while trying to get on with my own work!"

"That's terrible..."

"I know right! I..."

"I admire her for going to work straight after something like that"

"...Huh?"

"Think about it. If our relationship came to an end I...I don't know what I'd do. I know I wouldn't be able to go about my daily routine the next day..."

"Hmm, I see your point I guess...but you shouldn't bring your personal life into your work"

"You're right, but that's way easier said than done..."

Trunks sighed, knowing Goten was correct he nodded in agreement then finished the rest of his wine. The black haired Saiyan poured him another almost spilling some of the contents into the water, staring at the glistening pectorals before him.

"You really sure you're not drunk?" he laughed.

"Y...Yes I'm sure! It takes me more than a few sips of wine"

"Coulda fooled me, normally after half a glass you're all over me"

"Am not!" he retaliated blushing immensely, downing the rest of his glass.

"So you're saying that you're not gonna tackle me when I get out of the bath?"

"No! I...I'll wait until we're in bed"

"I see, but...what if I wanna play before then?" he grinned, sliding further into the bubbles. Before the blushing Saiyan could reply Trunks grabbed his arm and pulled him forward until he ended up straddling the older Saiyan's toned stomach.

"Ohhh, it seems little Chibi wants to play too" he teased, running a slender finger down the rising member before him.

"W...Wait we h...haven't washed each other yet..."

"Heh, if you wanna get clean have a shower, bath time is playtime"

"Oh really? Since when was that a rule?"

"Since I said so, you don't have a problem with that do you?"

"As a matter of fact I...Ahh!"

Trunks suddenly wrapped his warm, wet hand around his lover's now fully erect penis and gave it a gentle squeeze. Goten placed his hands on Trunks' broad shoulders, feeling embarrassed by his lack of control.

"You're really sensitive today. Didn't you play with little Chibi when I left?"

All Goten could do was shake his head as he was biting down on the inside of his lips in an attempt to block out the feeling of intense pleasure by the quickening pace of the prince's grip. Literally two minutes later Goten dug his nails into his shoulders and let out a pathetic whine before releasing his seed all over his own chest and Trunk's hand.

"That was fast. Thought you were gonna prove me wrong?" he playfully mocked while licking his fingers.

"Sh...Shut up!"

"...There's no end to your cuteness"

The little Saiyan attempted to get off of his boyfriend but he was pulled forward once more and shivered when he felt warm wetness of Trunks' tongue trail up his torso cleaning up his mess.

"Heh, so messy Chibi"

"Quit embarrassing me!"

He shuffled backwards, only to have his retreat stopped by something hard pressing into his back.

"Shall we get into bed?" The prince winked.

Trunks threw his naked lover onto their bed and pinned him down before he could move.

"Trunks! We're still w-!"

His complaint was muffled by a set of eager lips pressed against his own. He knew Trunks was extremely horny by this point because all his attempts to sit up were futile but he didn't really mind being pinned down by his sexy partner.

"C...Can I go super Saiyan?" Trunks asked between kisses.

"No...You always g...get carried away"

"Pleeeeease...I promise I won't"

He was about to refuse again but Trunks scraped his blunt nails down the side of his neck, rendering him useless.

"Al...Alright..." he whimpered.

"You go super saiyan too...it'll be fun"

Trunks couldn't help but grin; he knew just what to do to have full control of his Chibi. He pulled away giving Goten a chance to gather his bearings. Staring down at the lust filled eyes of the out of breath saiyan he had to use all of his willpower to prevent himself from fucking his lover relentlessly right there and then as he instantly became a super saiyan. Pre-cum began to trickle from the prince's twitching member as he continued to gaze down at the helpless blonde, he couldn't take anymore.

"...get on your hands and knees and spread your legs"

Goten obeyed and displayed his tight, enticing hole, furthering Trunks' lust. Also in an instant he transformed into a super saiyan before gripping his submissive lover's hips whilst circling his hard rod against Goten's entrance. The little saiyan let out a high pitched yelp as Trunks forced his head inside, his body shuddered in pain and pleasure. He was about to ask his blonde lover to take it slower but before he could utter a word Trunks thrust deep into his recesses with great force, sending him crashing down to the mattress. He tried to get off of his stomach back to his previous position but he received another powerful thrust, making him grip at the bed sheets whilst letting out another pathetic whimper.

"T...Trunks, not so rough..."

"Heh...too late for that"

Lust completely took over the prince; the dominant power he felt as he grabbed the spiky blonde by his hair and shoved his head into the pillows beneath them became too enjoyable. The pain caused by the quick stretching of his unloosened hole made tears involuntarily form in his eyes and stain the pillow, his neck began to ache. Sensing his partner's discomfort Trunks released his hair and instead gripped the back of his hands, keeping him pinned to the bed. He slowly pulled out then shoved his way back in smashing their bodies together. Goten released another pathetic whine as he felt his insides being completely invaded; the whine was lengthened when Trunks gently began to nibble on the shell of his ear.

"You're so amazing chibi..."

The older saiyan couldn't help but smile, looking down at Goten's flushed face, his eyes tightly shut, slightly opened mouth, the bead of sweat trickling down his little nose, truly adorable. After his little moment of admiration he went on to continue his assault. He quickly sped up his pace, loving every noise that escaped Goten's lips as he pounded his little hole.

Thanks to their moment in the bathroom it didn't take long for Trunks to come close to finishing. He warned his loud lover that he was close causing him to grip at the bed sheets tighter. The prince loudly moaned in rhythm with his thrusts and with a burst of quick but powerful thrusts he unleashed a torrent of cum deep inside Goten's inner walls. For a while all that could be heard was heavy and erratic breathing coming from both the saiyan's as Trunks gently humped his wet hole until he became too sensitive then collapsed on top of him.

"...I needed that" he laughed between breaths whilst sliding his sore member out of the smiling little saiyan.

Goten didn't say anything. He just turned over and snuggled his face into Trunks' warm chest, inhaling his intoxicating scent in the process.

"You alright chibi?" he asked whilst wrapping his arms around him.

"Mm-hm, just tired is all, that took it out of me" he laughed quietly, tightening their naked embrace under the covers.

"Haha, okay we better get some sleep. It's my day off tomorrow so we can spend it together"

"That sounds amazing...I...I love you so much" he whispered in a sleepy tone before lightly kissing his chest.

"Love you too chibi"

Trunks buried his nose into Goten's golden spikes and kissed him on the forehead before bringing his face next to his. One trait the couple shared apart from being saiyan's was the envious ability of falling asleep in no time at all, Goten was already dreaming about spending a whole day with his beloved, like they used too.


	3. Chapter 3

Still half asleep and cold, Goten turned over expecting to feel the warmth of his strong lover but the same cold bed sheet was the only thing he touched.

"...Huh?"

He half opened his sleepy eyes and realised he was alone. Day light seeped through the fabric of the dark curtains, making everything in the room visible. It took him a moment to register all this in his tired mind but when he realised his situation he sat up quickly to check he wasn't dreaming.

"Trunks...?"

He turned to look at his alarm, nine thirty greeted him. He then grabbed his mobile from the bedside cabinet and sure enough the message symbol was on display.

(Sorry I couldn't bring myself to wake you, you looked so cute. Something came up at the office and I was asked to help out. Extra pay for inconvenience though J I'll be back as soon as I can xxx)

Goten half expected something like this to happen. He knew shitty news would reach him sooner or later because he experienced such a perfect evening last night. Sighing deeply he reverted back from his super saiyan state and whipped the covers from him, just catching the prince's scent in the process. A slight pain shot through his rear as soon as he attempted to walk normally.

"I told him he gets carried away..."

He really couldn't be bothered to get straight in the shower so he grabbed Trunks' black fluffy dressing gown from the cupboard and covered his naked frame. He let out another sigh when he looked over at the plates and cutlery still on the table from last night.

"I'll clean that up later...and I think I'll give college a miss today, I was going to anyway to spend the day with Trunks"

Collapsing on the sofa he switched on the television and groaned when a chat show with ridiculous, pathetic couples screaming about who the father of their endless amounts of kids was. He didn't even have the energy to change the channel, lying across the sofa and gazing up at the ceiling was all he felt like doing.

"What do I do today apart from clean up the table?"

For a couple hours he just channel surfed ignoring his grumbling stomach. Eventually he decide he might as well attempt to do something productive today but just as he went to move there was a knock at the door.

"Trunks!"

He raced to the door and yanked it open ready to launch himself into his muscular chest but to his surprise he was greeted by Kai.

"...Kai!"

"H...Hey Goten" he smiled nervously, still wearing the same outfit as yesterday.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have school?"

"It's Saturday..."

"It is?"

At least he wouldn't get in trouble with the college he thought, taking the boys word for it; He stood there for a moment wondering why he didn't know what day it is.

"Umm...Goten?"

"Oh! Sorry, do you want to come in?"

"If...If you don't mind"

"So how come you weren't in school yesterday then?"

"Oh...Father didn't have any meals left so I had to get some right away"

"I see..."

Kai could see the concern in the saiyan's eyes and instantly looked down at the wooden floor, his cheeks turning slightly red. He didn't want to make the boy feel uncomfortable so he decided to not say anything, for now.

"Sorry about the mess...I wasn't expecting anyone" he laughed as he ushered the nervous little boy inside.

"Looks fine to me"

Kai just stood next to the door until Goten told him to make himself at home. He removed his little black hooded jumper and hung it up, unable to ignore the unclean smell emanating from it. He didn't blame Kai though; after all he did inherit his father's sensitive nose. Kai wore a baggy wrinkled black shirt that exposed his skinny little arms; his skin was near pure white.

"Sit down if you like" Goten offered nodding towards the sofa.

He quietly thanked him and plopped himself down while Goten ventured into the kitchen.

"You hungry or thirsty?" he asked unscrewing the lid off of a jar of coffee.

"I...I'm alright thank you"

"You sure?"

"Yeah..."

Even though he felt compelled to feed the boy he continued to make a much needed cup of coffee. Once made, he sat down next to Kai who was completely engrossed in the garbage on the television.

"So what brings you here?"

"Mm...I wanted to know if my instructions were any good"

"Yeah they were a great help thanks!"

"N...No problem...so d...did your boyfriend like it?"

"Err, yeah...yeah he did. His name is Trunks by the way"

Kai gave a little smile before returning his emerald gaze back to the show. While he was glued to the television Goten couldn't help but stare at him with concern from the corner of his eye. He didn't look greasy or anything but his appearance was still dishevelled and gave of a unique but not completely unpleasant smell. Probably the natural smell that lingered in his father's flat he thought, like cigarettes but slightly overpowered by his natural teenage scent. After his interest wavered from the show Kai asked if he could use the toilet. Goten told him where to go then finished his coffee before clearing the table and chucking everything in the washing bowl.

In a way he was glad that he had some form of company, Goten and being alone with his thoughts and worries did not mix well. As he filled the bowl with water he felt a tiny hand grip his sleeve.

"...Goten?"

"Yes Kai?"

"Umm...I'm really sorry to ask but...c...can I use your shower? Our water's been cut off"

"Of course you can! You can use my towel; everything you'll need is in our bathroom"

"...Thank you..."

Feeling completely humiliated, the little boy walked towards the en suite bathroom in a defeated manner, Goten felt so sorry for him. He ceased the flow of water from the tap so he wouldn't disrupt his shower and then walked out to the small veranda that over looked the city.

"Doesn't his father care? I've got a good mind to go over there and have a word with him!"

He knew it wasn't any of his business but his caring personality just couldn't let it go, he had to ask Kai a few questions. When he walked back inside he could hear a faint knocking coming from his room. Goten tried to open the bathroom door in his room to see if he was alright but it was locked.

"Are you alright?"

"Y...Yeah...I was just gonna ask if you could give me my clothes, please?"

"...One sec"

He looked down to see the boy's crumpled pile of clothing and thought he couldn't let him wear those dirty clothes he'd had on for god knows how long, so he quickly took one of his white college shirts from the wardrobe and a pair of his boxers that he hoped would fit the boy. He knocked on the door and Kai pulled it open slightly, popping his head out of the crack letting the steam escape.

"Here, put these on" Goten instructed handing him the clean garments.

"B...But...!"

"No buts mister. There's no point putting those back on until they've been washed"

Kai's embarrassment was clear even with his attempt to hide his face with his dripping hair but Goten just couldn't let him put those back on yet.

"Go on, get dressed and I'll make you something to eat"

Before Kai could have the chance to refuse, Goten gently shut the door and walked back into the kitchen feeling upset more than anything. Luckily there was still some lamb left over from last night.

"At least he can try the food he helped me with" he laughed to himself.

He wasn't able to see his body though the crack but he could just tell even through clothes that he was too skinny for his age. If it was up to him he wouldn't let Kai go back home, at least that way he knew he'd be looked after properly. At the same time he knew his feelings were premature but he couldn't help it; that was just his way.

When Kai entered the living room Goten tried his best to stifle his laughter when he looked at his new attire. The shirt sleeves swallowed up his dainty hands and dangled over them; the bottom of his shirt also almost covered the pair of boxers making it look like that was all he wore, it was such an adorable sight.

"H...heh, don't worry, I'll wash your clothes and have them dry by the evening"

"N...No that's okay! I've asked too much of you already..."

"I'm not taking no for an answer. Besides, I offered. Now...do you want to try some of the lamb you helped me make or do you want anything else?"

Kai knew he was defeated, refusing was futile.

The noise being created by the television and washing machine attempted to mask the awkward silence between the two as Goten sat next to Kai whilst he nibbled on the cold lamb sandwich that he requested. The saiyan planned to wait until he was more relaxed but it was obvious that wouldn't happen any time soon.

"Kai, can I ask you something?"

"...Yes?" he asked nervously.

"What does your father do? For a living I mean"

"...I don't know"

"You don't know?"

"H...He says he does what he needs to do to keep a roof over our heads while I'm at school"

"You've never asked?"

"Father says his business is his own..."

Goten didn't know what to say, clearly his father wasn't an upstanding member of society like Trunks but honestly, what could he do about it?

"Do you enjoy living there Kai?"

He didn't respond to that question, instead he just kept his gaze to the television but Goten wasn't about to let this go even though he knew he was probably being too full on.

"Kai..." he said in a slightly sterner tone.

The frail boy placed his half eaten sandwich on his plate and sat in silence for a moment. It looked like he was about to say something but they were distracted by the sound of the front door opening.

"Hey Goten! I..." Trunks announced, only breaking his sentence when he noticed a nervous looking boy sat next to his beloved. "...Got off work early...who's this?"

Goten leapt off the sofa and hugged the older saiyan. He would've normally kissed him but he didn't know how Kai would react to that.

"Welcome home! This is Kai, he lives in the flat opposite us" he responded beckoning the boy over.

"H...Hello sir, it's nice to meet you..." he stammered holding out his little hand.

"Nice to meet you Kai" he replied, shaking his hand. He then flashed a quick smile to his boyfriend and hung his jacket on the hook before entering the kitchen to make a strong coffee.

Kai gave a nervous look to Goten who countered with a reassuring smile and a gentle ruffle of the boy's unkempt hair.

"So what have you two been up to this morning?" the lavender haired prince asked, sipping at his steaming coffee.

"Nothing really, just watching tv and chatting..." Goten replied.

"Chatting? About what?"

"Just school, college and...that's about it"

"Really...? Can I talk to you in the bedroom for a second?"

"...Okay. We'll be back in a sec" he said to Kai who felt like he was in the way.

Trunks placed his mug down on the kitchen counter and lead the way into their bedroom, shutting the door behind them. Just as soon as the door closed Goten threw himself at Trunks and smothered his coffee flavoured lips with his own.

"What's up?" he smiled.

"Nothing, I was just surprised to see another guy with you is all..."

"Oh come on Trunks he's a kid. He lives in that room opposite us and he just wanted to see me again I guess"

"Again?"

"Oh...Yeah I forgot to tell you. I met him yesterday when I went to the store"

"I see...how many other times have you gotten together?"

"Just then and now...are you seriously accusing me of cheating on you with a fourteen year old?"

"No...I just found it strange that you didn't tell me about him last night"

"To be honest Trunks, I was too excited about our anniversary...can I not speak to anyone at all?"

The older saiyan almost continued his accusations but luckily he realised how absurd they were. Sighing at his idiocy he trapped Goten in a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry chibi...I'm just tired and I just wanna spend all my free time with you"

"Trust me, I know how you feel..." he uttered quietly, in his own happy world, relishing his time wrapped inside Trunks' comforting arm.

His dreamy state was interrupted though, when he felt Trunk's hand snake its way downwards towards his crotch.

"Not now..." he giggled blocking his hand with his own.

"I can't help it. You're too cute" he grinned pushing both their hands into Goten's forming erection. "It seems little chibi wants it now" he laughed whilst dragging his lips across his sensitive neck.

"A...At least wait until Kai leaves..." he stammered, making feeble attempts to stop his beloved.

"He won't know, he'll think we're still talking, please?"

It took a lot of willpower but Goten managed to free himself and ran to the opposite side of the bed in a childish manner.

"This is me we're talking about here..." he smiled innocently.

"True...you do make a lot of noise no matter what I do" he laughed. "Can we get rid of him?"

"I can't just tell him to leave because you're horny!"

"Why not? He won't mind..."

"We don't know that. Tell you what, I'll ask him if he wants to stay for dinner. If he does then you'll have to wait, if not then you can do whatever you want to me when he leaves. How's that sound?"

"Haha, I'm gonna hold you to that chibi" he grinned holding out his hand.

"That's fine...I think" he laughed nervously, shaking his boyfriends hand.

They both walked back into the living room to see Kai sitting on the sofa staring at the television, Trunks grinning wildly, Goten blushing slightly.

"Oh! Is everthing okay?" Kai asked after breaking his trance the television trapped him in.

"Yep everything's fine" said Trunks.

He gave Goten a sneaky little slap on the butt before grabbing his cup of warmish coffee.

"So what's for dinner chibi?"

"Ummm, what do you want?"

"Takeout!"

"Haha, easier for me I guess. What kind?"

"Chinese!"

"Fair enough, but you're paying" he giggled.

As Kai stared at the couple laughing and conversing he couldn't help feeling envious at how happy they seemed. It still brought a little smile to his face though.

"Do you want to stay for dinner Kai?"

"Are...Are you sure that's okay?"

"Of course it is!"

"Th...Thank you so much. But I should go check on my dad first..."

"...Okay, don't be long" he smiled falsely.

Kai sat up and gave a quick bow before leaving the apartment.

"Check on his father?" Trunks asked with a puzzled expression.

"I don't know much about it myself but...I think he's seriously neglected Trunks..."

"Why do you think that?"

"Well...look at him, he looks more like ten than fourteen..."

"So? We didn't look our age either when we were kids"

"Yeah...but his clothes were all dirty as well. Don't tell me you didn't notice him wearing one of my shirts?"

"Oh yeah, I was wondering about that..."

"Keep this to yourself because he'll probably get embarrassed. When he came over he was still wearing the same clothes from yesterday and he asked if he could use our shower..."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah he said their water was cut off and I don't want to sound mean but...he did need one. What was I supposed to do? I couldn't let him but those grubby clothes back on"

"I guess not...you'd make a good mom chibi"

"Shut up" he laughed. "You see where I'm coming from though right?"

"Yeah I do but, what can we do? It's not like we can just keep him here"

"I know..."

"And how do we know he's not just another teen that doesn't wash his clothes or himself regularly? It's not uncommon chibi"

"But not going to school because your father doesn't have any meals is normal?"

"...That is weird. Have you met his dad?"

"No but I would like to and interrogate him on his parenting skills!"

Trunks smiled at the frustrated saiyan and gave him a calming hug.

"I know you know that's a bad idea. Just make sure you don't get yourself into trouble over your assumptions"

The little saiyan mumbled in disappointment as he returned the hug making tighter.

"You're right" he sighed. "At least I can make sure he's fed tonight"

They shared a quick kiss then Trunks sat in front of the television whilst Goten began dialling the number for their takeout. It was then that Kai knocked on the door and Trunks let him back inside.

"Is your dad okay with you staying for dinner?" he asked.

"...Y...Yeah, it's fine"

That was good enough for the older saiyan. He put his strong hand on the boy who was tiny in comparison and led him to the sofa. Kai looked over and smiled at Goten who was busy ordering their meal. It was obvious he was nervous around Trunks as this was the first time they met. He knew he wasn't as approachable as his boyfriend and was not really one for starting up conversations but how could he change that instantaneously? To avoid any awkwardness he went into the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge and stood next to Goten, smiling unintentionally.

"Right that's all ordered, it'll be here soon" he smiled to both of them.

"What did you order chibi?"

"The usual"

"You're in for a treat Kai" Trunks laughed whilst ruffling the younger saiyan's hair.

"I've never tried Chinese food before..."

The couple gawped at him like he was some kind of alien after hearing that sentence.

"You serious? You haven't lived!"

"Trust me Kai It's like the best thing ever! You're in for a treat"

Their food was eventually delivered and after Goten fairly shared it out they began. As soon as Kai took his first mouthful his eyes opened wide with awe.

"Good isn't it?" they both said in unison.

"It's...It's really nice..." he blushed.

Throughout their meal Kai would join in with their banter and they shared numerous laughs together. This whole scene made Goten happy inside, it was a scene he could get used too. Little did the couple know that this would be the last time they would share a meal with the neglected boy in their apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

"So is it everything you've ever dreamed of?"

"What?"

"Moving in with Trunks, silly"

"It's amazing!" Goten beamed. "You have no idea how happy I am, knowing I get to be with him every day!"

"Haha, you're so adorable sometimes Goten"

"What do you mean sometimes?" he giggled.

It was good to be back. After he finished his morning session of college he bumped into his fairly new friend Kalin on their designated lunch break. He wasn't sure whether to inform Trunks yet for obvious reasons. Who wouldn't jump at the chance to become friends with the first person that speaks to you when you're an incredibly nervous individual on your first proper day of college?

At first Goten was a bit wary of informing Kalin about parts of his life but he seemed so interested, so persistent. Luckily he didn't seem phased at all when Goten said he just moved in with his boyfriend, he actually seemed happy that the little saiyan was so happy. He didn't really know much about Kalin apart from the fact that he lived with two female friends and could drive a car. He was slightly taller than Goten, swept back spiky brown hair with hazel eyes to match. His body was slightly toned but nothing compared to the saiyan's muscular frames.

"How's the food tech course going?"

"Okay I guess, seems…easier since Kai helped me out"

"Oh yeah, you mentioned him in a text I think; the kid next door or something?"

"Yep, if it wasn't for him I might have screwed up our anniversary meal"

"You're kidding right? How old is he anyway?"

"Fourteen. I know it's crazy but he knows a lot about cooking, I think"

"He must have an incredible mum" he laughed.

"You'd think wouldn't you?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Anyway how's the sports course going?"

"Harder than I thought, baseball is the worst!"

"Really? Looks fun to me…"

"I still don't know why you didn't choose sports. Look at you! You'd be awesome!" he said in a raised voice, excitedly pointing out his superior physique.

"Meh, it doesn't really appeal to me…" he replied, knowing it would be unfair to the others and from the stories he heard about Gohan, it wasn't worth attempting to curb his strength.

After they parted ways when lunch ended, Goten casually walked into his next lesson, barely tolerating the majority or the girls in his class constantly staring at him. That problem never occurred to him when he joined the cookery course. Technically it wasn't a problem because he knew they wouldn't get anywhere, he was a forbidden fruit.

"Want to team up with me?" they'd say, their voices filled with hope and lust as they flashed him their brightest smiles. "I'd rather fail this class" he wished he could announce to the whole class. It didn't really matter though. The afternoon flew by, thoughts of who would get home first created bubbles of childish excitement within him.

"Hey Goten, Do you need a lift?" Kalin shouted across the car park as he unlocked his neon blue car with the push of a button.

"N…No that's okay!" he smiled as he waved and walked away from the college. A lift would've got him home quicker but he'd rather walk (or fly home if the opportunity arose) than run the risk of Trunks seeing him pull up outside in another guys car.

It only took about fifteen minutes or so for him to reach home. He looked over at Kai's door before turning the key in his own. It was a little disappointing to discover that he was on his own when he scanned the room.

"Oh well, at least I can surprise Trunks...somehow"

As he hung his black jacket on the coat hook he remembered that they didn't have a chance to mess around last night because Kai didn't leave until late into the evening.

At first cheesy romantic clichés came to mind such as rose petals leading to the bedroom or waiting for his lover to come home while he waited wearing nothing but a smile. He cringed and laughed at the same time over these thoughts. After switching the kettle on, he quickly unbuttoned his jeans and walked into the bedroom to retrieve the baggy pair of trousers he wore when lounging around but instead received a shock when the first thing he saw was Trunks fast asleep, sprawled out on his back in bed.

He almost squealed in delight but didn't have the heart to wake him as he was snoring ever so gently. He almost looked innocent just lying there, mouth barely open, lavender hair brushed against his eyelashes. He desperately wanted to move away the hair from his practically perfect face but became overly cautious; wondering if this was one of his tricks. It's not the first time he pretended to be asleep but every time the trap was set Goten inevitably became mesmerised by the relaxed version of the stronger saiyan; not that he complained when yanked onto the bed, solely because of what normally followed.

"Okay, I'll bite" he grinned anxiously.

As gently as possible, he sat beside the prince and brushed his fringe away with a careful index finger, smiling at his new ring gleaming at him. Once again his gaze was completely stolen by the princes exposed immaculacy; he dared to go further. Still focusing on his face, Goten trailed a finger down to his cheek and lightly swirled the tip across his flawless skin. He stirred slightly. The little saiyan let out a quiet giggle when Trunks scratched at his cheek whilst muttering something incomprehensible. Before Goten could try anything different, the prince grabbed his hand pulling him down so they were face to face.

"Just what do you think you're doing disturbing my rest?" he asked in a serious tone, eyes still shut, but the way his lips curved into a playful grin proved he wasn't genuinely serious.

"Uhh, j…just…just"

"I'm waiting…" the grin grew wider.

"I'm sorry…you're just too perfect" he smiled back.

"Is that so?" he opened his eyes. "Well, I can't just let you get away this. Interrupting my beauty sleep is a serious crime" Yet again, the intensity of Trunks' sapphire orbs captured his little lover's full attention once he quickly lifted his eyelids.

"Y…You don't need any beauty sleep" he stammered.

"Nice of you to say, now get naked"

"What?"

"You heard me" he sniggered under his breath.

Now on top of the stronger saiyan, he slowly began to unbutton his shirt, blushing at Trunks' bluntness. Before he could even remove the last sleeve from his arm he was slammed onto the mattress.

"Too slow chibi" The prince laughed, now on top of him, his exposed Adonis like body on perfect display.

"D…Don't go super saiyan this time please! I haven't completely recovered from last time"

"Can't promise that I'm afraid; remember you said I could do whatever I wanted. Can't back out now chibi"

A slight wave of fear and excitement enveloped Goten.

"O…Okay, just remember that I like to be able to walk normally when I'm at college"

"Heh, I'll keep that in mind"

Kai finally finished tidying his father's room as instructed. He managed to carry a stack of dirty dishes and cutlery into the kitchen but since there was no hot water available right now he left them near the sink, having no choice but to let them continue to fester.

"I hope he understands…"

He quickly walked back into his father's room to double check everything was neat and spotless. He did a good job if he did say so himself, nothing could really be done about the smell of mould and cigarette butts though. What was left to do? His room was tidy, so was every other room in their dingy place. He so wanted to impose upon the saiyan couple but he did not have the courage to knock on the door this time; The door that became a portal offering a brief escape from reality for the frail looking teen.

"They're probably sick of me by now anyway..."

The two saiyans ended up sprawled across the tangled bed sheets, staring up at the ceiling, their glistening chests rising and falling rapidly, both imitating the breathing patterns of one who had just ran a marathon. They turned their heads slightly so their gaze could meet. Exhausted smiles that let out stupefied giggles spread across their faces.

"That...was sooo...worth...the wait" Trunks announced between rapid breathes.

Goten could only make agreeable noises right now. The pool of sweat that formed underneath Goten's muscular back eventually became uncomfortably cool to the point where he moved on to his side. Trunks' natural scent further invaded Goten's olfactory sense as he shifted closer and closer until he ended up hugging his clammy arm. He rubbed his cheek lovingly against his shoulder as he tightened the grip around Trunks' arm.

"So how come you were here before me, and in bed?"

"I was able to leave early cos of the extra hours I put in. I got bored waiting for you so I went to sleep for a bit" he laughed.

Even though he was unaware that the prince finished work early, Goten felt a pang of guilt. He could've made an excuse to leave college early or just stayed at home; to him, nothing is as important as spending quality time together, not even the chance to gain qualifications.

"How was college chibi?" he asked, manoeuvring his body on his side so he could get a better look at his cute partner that still had a firm grip on his arm.

"Same as usual. The girls are starting to get on my nerves though..."

"Why?"

"Just being loud, annoying and trying to be friendly with me..."

"Of course they'll try. If a girl had you on her arm she'd be the envy of the college"

"Pffft, yeah right..." he blushed "I wish I could just tell them to go away but I'm too nice"

"Yeah, you are but that's one of the things I love about you"

An immense feeling of happiness plunged into the adorable saiyan.

"What else do you love about me?" he asked whilst arming himself with remarkable puppy dog eyes and a beaming smile.

"Umm...everything...?"

"Uh uh! More specific please"

"Haha, let's see...your personality, that cute smile of yours" he teased, lightly tapping his nose with his index finger to make him wiggle it in that unbearably cute rabbit impression. "Errr...Your scent, your eyes, your...your...just everything! I love everything about you. I love you!"

Well, that's all it took for tears of joy to form, threatening to overflow at anytime.

"I love you too" he mewled.

"Alright, don't go getting too emotional"

Trunks smiled warmly at his everything and gave him a small peck on the lips. They shared a minute long embrace before a low rumble that escaped Trunks' stomach interrupted the moment.

"Someone's hungry"

"Heh, No hiding anything from you"

"Want me to start dinner?"

"If you don't, I'll do it again" he grinned.

"N..No, not for a few days anyway!"

Even though he didn't want to, Goten slid away from the smug saiyan and slung on his dressing gown before walking into the kitchen to try out a new recipe he learnt today, blissfully unaware of the beating taking place just a few feet away from his door.

Kai should have washed the plates; cold water was no excuse apparently.


	5. Chapter 5

Most of the bruises were concealable by one of his many black T-shirts. His father was clever like that, usually. Unfortunately for Kai he wasn't in the greatest of moods, which resulted in a small cut above his left eye created by the engagement ring permanently on his father's hand. He didn't know why his father snapped. He was also concerned that this attack seemed more frenzied than the others.

Luckily he used to study his mother when she would apply her make-up every morning before she went to work. Everything was as she left it on the dresser in his parent's bedroom; foundation to the left of the large wood framed mirror and eye-liner, eye-shadow and mascara to the right, the rest of her beauty products were scattered throughout the six small draws.

His father had already left, around seven this morning Kai thought but couldn't be too sure because he was still half asleep in his bed when he heard the door slam shut. So with that knowledge fresh in his mind he timidly opened his parent's bedroom door and ventured inside. He sat on the cushioned stool, grimacing as he stared at his reflection. Kai knew it was silly to still think of this room as his parent's but even after four years he still thought of the idea of his mother coming back into his life like nothing happened.

"Who would come back for you?" he whispered to his reflection whilst gently massaging the small cut with a foundation coated finger instead of using the spongy disc next to the pot just in case his father would notice fresh marks staining it.

Kai gave a little smile at his handiwork. He could still see a small jagged mark but at least it wasn't a deep red now.

"Better get ready for school..."

After making sure nothing was out of place he closed the door and went to the bathroom to change into the school uniform his father promised to wash during the weekend but it came as no surprise to see it still resting on top of the pile of dirty clothes. Kai didn't care though; hope was just a postponed disappointment in his mind.

Trunks dashed back into their bedroom to grab his pin striped jacket, a slice of toast hanging from his mouth as he buttoned up his faded pink shirt in a panicky fashion.

"Don't get butter on your suit!" Goten shouted from the kitchen.

The yawning saiyan made two strong coffees while Trunks continued to rush around their home.

"Will you calm down? It's not like they can fire you if you're late"

"It's not that! It's the fact that someone at the office will decide to use their initiative and probably create a problem for me to deal with later!"

"You should have a little more faith in your staff y'know" he giggled, sipping his hot beverage whilst looking out the window, squinting slightly at the ferocity of the sun's rays.

Trunks didn't respond to his partner's advice because he was too busy preening his freshly washed and dried hair in the bathroom mirror. It wasn't the first time that vanity played a part in his lateness. He was envious at the fact that Goten didn't have to start college until the afternoon some days, maybe even a little irritated but, seeing him bathed in sunlight wearing just an unbuttoned shirt and boxers made him happy.

"Right, I've really gotta go"

"What about your coffee?"

"It's alright I'll grab one at work"

"Fine" he said with a slight huff.

"Don't start, you'll probably need it anyway" he winked as he slipped an arm through his coat.

Goten placed his mug on the kitchen counter and wrapped his arms around his important looking boyfriend, burying his head in the crook of his neck.

"Don't want you to go..."

"I don't want to either but if you want to keep on living together then we need the money to keep this place don't we?"

"Yeah...I'm sorry I'm not much help in that department"

"I don't expect you to be chibi. You just concentrate on college, okay?"

"...Okay"

He lifted the raven haired saiyan's chin, flashing him one of his heart warming smiles before pressing their lips together in a passionate embrace. Seeing Goten's flushed, smiling face was all he needed to get him through the day.

"I'll see you this evening" Trunks said as he turned the latch on the front door.

Goten nodded and followed behind so he could close it after he left. Just as he opened the door they both witnessed Kai slowly traipsing down the stairs, rucksack on his shoulder and in school uniform.

"Morning Kai, how are you?" Goten asked, using this impeding opportunity to drape himself over the prince.

"Oh! H...Hi guys" he replied in a startled tone. "I'm alright, just going to school"

"Heh, wish we still went to school, life was way easier back then" Trunks moaned.

"Yeah but I prefer us living together so don't complain"

"Don't worry I'm not. I'm too late to complain anyway" he gave Goten a quick peck on the cheek. "Catch you two later"

He gave the school boy a quick pat on the back before speeding past him down the stairs, not noticing him grit his teeth and wince in pain, but Goten did. Kai glanced at him worriedly from the corner of his eye, cursing himself silently.

"W...Well, I'll see you later then..." the boy said meekly as he went to continue down the stairs.

"Wait a minute Kai"

The boy flinched at the stern but concerned tone in the saiyan's voice. He turned to look at him once more, unintentionally looking like a wounded puppy. Goten thought carefully how to proceed. Upsetting him was the last thing he wanted.

"You've changed your hairstyle..."

"Uhh, y...yeah..." he let out a pathetic laugh for reasons that were unknown to him.

They stayed silent for a moment. Kai stared at the floor knowing he couldn't compete with Goten's unrelenting gaze, praying that he wouldn't ask why he had moved his fringe over to the other side.

"Are you sure you're alright Kai?"

"...Yes..."

A blatant lie, this was going to be like extracting blood from a stone.

"Come in a sec" he said rather than asked.

"B...But I'll be late for school"

"I won't keep you long..."

"Why do you want me to come in?"

"Just to talk"

"...About what?"

"Please Kai, just for a minute?"

The nervous boy wanted to cry for some reason. He wasn't sure whether to run straight down the stairs or do as Goten asked. Eventually he decided to hear what he had to say and walked past him into the flat, the door closed behind him with a click.

Kai remained standing next to the front door not wanting to impose even though he might as well have been forced inside. He felt totally inferior in every way when he looked up at the muscular saiyan through his hair, instantly blushing at the lack of attire. A small surge of pain travelled up his back making him tremble after Goten placed a strong hand on his shoulder.

"That hurt didn't it...?"

"N...No"

A heavy silence enshrouded them once more. He applied a tiny amount of pressure where his fingers lay and this time Kai inhaled sharply, there was no denying it now. Goten so wanted to see what damage had been done but couldn't exactly ask the boy to strip down right there and then.

"Did someone at school hurt you?"

"No..."

"I didn't think so" he replied instantly. "Who hurt you Kai?"

"I...I fell..."

"Do you honestly think I believe that?"

"I...It's true"

"Kai, if you don't tell me the truth I'll find out myself. I'm sorry but I'm not going to let this go"

A whirlwind of emotion confused the timid boy. "What do you care? You've only just met me!" he almost shouted, his voice threatening to waver.

"Listen Kai; if I think someone who can't defend themselves has been harmed then I won't ignore it. And it doesn't matter that I haven't known you for long, I care about you so you're just going have to deal with it I'm afraid"

The little boy looked up at him in pure astonishment. Goten successfully decimated his defensive barriers with a few genuine words. His lips began to tremble, tears clouded his emerald eyes. He couldn't even bring himself to resist when Goten moved his hand from his shoulder over to his face and gently brushed away his fringe to reveal what he feared he would discover. Sadness almost overwhelmed the caring saiyan when examining the jagged mark.

"Did you put anything on this?" he asked not wanting to touch it just in case it caused him pain.

"M...My mother's make-up" he sniffled.

As soon as Goten received that information he took the boy's arm and led him to the bathroom. He stood confused as Goten rummaged around inside the mirrored cabinet. Eventually he produced a pack of cotton buds and a small blue pot. The prepared saiyan turned on the tap attached to the sink and inserted one end of a cotton bud into the flowing stream of water.

"Okay, keep still" he asked, using his free hand to keep the nervous boy's hair away from his angelic face.

The second the cool wetness came into contact with the cut Kai flinched back letting out a pained noise.

"Sorry, it'll just take a minute" he reassured. "We've got to remove the make-up and get some proper stuff on it. Wouldn't want it to get infected or anything"

The boy remained silent, just staring at Goten's concentrating face briefly made him forget what was happening. True to his word, he finished cleaning the cut quickly.

"Now, I'm going to use some of this stuff" he informed as he removed the lid off of the pot so the boy could look at the white paste.

"Wh...What is it?"

"Heh, I'm not too sure myself. This stuff belongs to Trunks and it heals bruises and...Cuts...very quickly"

"Wow..."

"That's what I said" he laughed, pleased he managed to obtain a little smile from Kai.

Goten dragged his index finger across the thick paste and delicately applied it to the angry looking cut. Kai winced a little but he managed to deal with it, making minimal fuss.

"Not so bad was it?"

Kai shook his head side to side in agreement.

"Try to keep your hair away from it for a couple hours"

"Okay...thank you" he almost whispered.

"Don't mention it...Kai?"

"Mm?"

"You don't have to but...I really think you should let me take care of any other...injuries"

Kai looked at him like he had just been asked to commit murder; he was at a complete loss for words.

"Trust me this stuff works miracles. I've...used it myself and I know it's in your best interests...what do you say?"

He remained silent as he played back the saiyan's logic until he spoke up.

"But...what about school?"

"It's not the end of the world if you miss a day. Tell you what, I'll skip college too, sound fair?"

A silent nod was earned. Goten led Kai back into the bedroom and sat him on the edge of the navy coloured double bed. He hesitantly removed his rucksack and blazer leaving only his white shirt and black T-shirt underneath.

"It's alright Kai, take your time" he said in a gentle tone, resting a reassuring hand on his knee.

He stared down at his black school trousers as he began to unbutton his shirt, a couple of stray tears splashed onto his knuckles. After successfully removing his shirt he grabbed the back of his T-shirt, quickly slid it over his shaggy brown hair and placed it next to him on the bed. He kept his eyes downwards the whole time.

Goten let escape an audible gasp instantly after setting his onyx eyes on the fragile frame before him. A bruise, deep purple in colour stood out with intensity across the left side of his lower ribs. His hauntingly pale skin imitated a perfect canvas for the harsh colours of purple, black and a mix of others. Another lighter purple bruise covered part of his right shoulder blade and another near the bottom of his spine. They were the ones that stood out most. He also had small circular marks scattered across his torso.

"...Kai..." he whispered in utter shock.

He thought the small marks resembled cigarette burns but he couldn't be too sure. The caring saiyan's natural instinct told him to give the poor boy a hug but it was obvious that was out of the question right now. Not once did Kai look up from his hands now in his lap.

"I'm...I'm going to be as gentle as I can"

"Okay..." he whispered.

Goten knelt behind him on the bed, paste at the ready. It was incredibly difficult for Kai not to flinch at every touch but clenching his fists and gritting his teeth seemed to help him through the arduous process somewhat. Eventually Goten decided to break the silence after slathering the paste evenly across the bruise on his right shoulder.

"...How long has this been going on?"

"Wh...What?"

"How long has your father been hurting you like this?"

Kai turned his head immediately, his violet eyes wide with fear and shock.

"How...How did you...?"

"I'm not an idiot Kai. They're cigarette burns aren't they?" he asked, still in a caring tone but with added bluntness.

The worried boy's mouth threatened to utter something but he couldn't bring himself to say anything yet.

"Me getting involved is probably the last thing you want but...I can't let this go. You understand why, don't you?"

"...Please don't. You'll just make him mad"

"It's not safe for you to be around him!"

"It...It doesn't happen often"

"That doesn't make it okay Kai..."

They stayed silent for a moment, Kai wishing he wouldn't bring it up anymore, Goten wondering what to do about the whole situation. Rage and sadness swirled around inside the concerned saiyan like an untameable vortex.


	6. Chapter 6

Goten leant against the iron railings decorating the edges of the balcony, head in one hand, mobile in the other. The city seemed like a blurry multitude of colours through his teary onyx eyes, his state of shock hadn't lost any of its intensity. Kai was sitting on sofa tugging at the bandages wrapped around his torso just in case any ribs were fractured or worse. The shaggy haired saiyan planned to keep his voice down even though he closed the glass door behind him because he didn't want the boy to suffer any further embarrassment.

"Hello?"

"S...Sorry to bother you at work Trunks but...I...I don't know what to do" the appropriate emotion resonated in his voice.

"Chibi? What's wrong?"

"Its Kai...its...I...I honestly don't..."

"Whoa whoa calm down, what's up with Kai?"

"Bruises...he's covered in bruises and burns!"

"What? Are you serious?"

"Y...Yes! I've seen them. They're all over his upper body!"

"...And just how would you know that?"

"Don't even go there Trunks. I saw him wince when you patted him on the back so I was concerned"

"...Go on"

"Oh for god sake! I saw a cut above his eye and cleaned it up then I took a risk and asked if he wanted me to take care of the others. It took a while for him to let me do it but I managed to persuade him. They're really bad Trunks..."

Silence followed as the prince processed this shocking information in his mind.

"...Right" he sighed deeply. "Is Kai still with you?"

"He's watching TV"

"Where's his father?"

"I don't know I haven't asked him..."

"Don't do anything stupid if he tells you chibi"

"...I can't promise that"

"Listen, you're upset, you don't think straight when you're upset"

"Of course I'm upset! You'd be mortified too if you saw what that bastard has done!"

"I believe you but we don't wanna make things worse for him. Why don't you both come here?"

"Your office, but why?"

"Just in case his dad comes knocking on our door or something. We don't know what he's like"

Goten remained silent as he thought of the options, Trunks' seemed best. "Okay...I'll speak to him"

"Good. I've got to get back to work but I'll see you in a bit, alright?"

The raven haired saiyan nodded silently, hanging up in the process. Anger vanquished the majority of his sorrow; if he had the chance he knew he would do something he'd probably regret. After sliding open the glass door he switched of the television with the remote which made the bandaged boy look up at him anxiously.

"Come on, we're going to Trunks' office"

"...Why?"

"Because he'll know what to do about this"

"P...Please, I beg you to just let this go" tears welled up in his emerald eyes once more.

"I'm really sorry Kai but I can't. Put yourself in my position, can you honestly say you would ignore a situation like this if you were me?"

It didn't take long for him to see the saiyan's point but because he was on the victims end he couldn't bring himself to completely agree.

"Kai...please let me help you. I refuse to let him do this to you again"

Deep down he knew listening Goten was the most gainful option but it was sheer fear of how his father would react that caused him to be so hesitant. He rapidly thought of unwanted scenarios if he agreed, such as his father flying into a violent rage and attacking the couple.

If only he knew they could triumph over his father with great ease, which was another scenario in his mind but a doubtful one. It was Goten's piercing gaze that helped his decision.

"...Okay"

"Thank you Kai..." he breathed a sigh of relief and hugged the boy as gently as he possibly could.

He let Kai change back into his T-shirt, shirt and blazer before they left the flat and headed towards capsule corp.

Trunks' rather attractive secretary (much to Goten's annoyance) handed Kai a plastic cup filled with fresh water from the cooler while he sat outside Trunks' office on a black leather seat. Anxiety kept attacking the pit of his stomach as he watched the couple sit and converse inside the transparent glass that cut of all sound and showed off his office in full view. To try and distract himself he scanned his surroundings. Everyone wore similar, boring suits and ties as they sat and mindlessly typed away at their computers, occasionally stopping to take a sip from their mugs of coffee or answer the shrill ring of the phones resting to the right of them on their dull, grey desks. It was the secretary that stole his concentration in the end. Her dark blonde curls complemented her oval face nicely but it was the fact that her eye make-up appeared very similar to his mothers that kept him drawn to her. She gave him a quick wink whilst resting the corded phone on her desk between her shoulder and cheek. He then stared down at the still water residing in the cup between his hands, wondering what would happen to him.

"I want to leave the complex and take Kai with us"

"Woah Chibi just listen to yourself for a sec. Do you know how crazy that sounds?"

"Well what do you suggest? We let him go back home after what that bastard has done?"

"...Don't take this the wrong way but...what can we do? It's none of our business and if we did go ahead with your plan then we'd be screwed if his dad called the police"

"So what? You know no normal person can beat us!"

"This isn't a fight Goten. Just because we're saiyans doesn't mean we can go around breaking the law"

"You're not listening! We could take him somewhere far away and no one would notice until way after we left the city"

"I hate it went you're worked up" he sighed leaning back in his reclining leather chair. "You throw logic out the window and convince yourself that you're being rational"

Goten stood up abruptly and slammed his palms on the mahogany desk between them.

"Are you going to help me or not? I'm not letting this go!"

"I will help you" he replied calmly, looking up at the frustrated saiyan. "But only if you let me think of something more sensible and less illegal, alright?"

During the brief silence that followed after their heated conversation they both looked over at the frail boy who continued to gaze into his cup, the sadness in his eyes was heartbreaking.

"Okay...but I don't want him staying in that building tonight"

Trunks sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose as he worked his brain overtime. After what seemed like the longest two minutes ever to the raven haired saiyan, Trunks looked straight at him with a serious expression.

"Right, I've got an idea. It's a long shot but I can't think of anything else right now"

Deciding to hear what his boyfriend had to say Goten sat back down and listened carefully.

Goten and Kai left capsule corp after leaving Trunks to get on with his work and now Goten decided to begin putting the plan into action very soon. The saiyan was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the boy occasionally look up at him waiting for him to spill the beans about the discussion in the office.

"...Goten?"

"What's up?" he smiled down at him.

"Umm...I was just wondering what you two were talk about...?"

"We'll discuss it over ice cream, my treat"

Kai nodded and returned his smile but inside he wondered if he could stomach even ice cream with the harsh anxiety still clutching at his internal organs. There wasn't any need for transport as the Cities Park was well within walking distance from capsule corp.

Goten maintained his smile as he remembered the time Gohan took him and Trunks to the same park when they were kids and brought them both their desired ice cream. He also remembered that they were disappointed when they got to the park to discover that it was a (back then) boring place filled with couples walking obediently along the beige paving stones snaking between the grass decorated with bare trees and daffodils and not the swings and slides they were expecting.

Now he was older he was able to appreciate the amount of effort it must have taken to make the park so well presented and because it happened to be summer there were now roses scattered patchily across the grass but it was the cherry blossoms that were now smothering the bare branches of the trees that captured their attention. Kai was in awe at how beautiful the entire park looked; sure he'd occasionally gaze at it on the way to school in the bus but his mind was always elsewhere. Sure enough an ice cream van was parked next to the entrance, he couldn't be sure if it happened to be the same one from back then though, probably not.

"What's your favourite?"

"Uhh, I'm not sure...I haven't had ice cream for years"

"Well then I guess it's vanilla cones topped with toffee sauce for the both of us" he laughed, hiding his sadness at the boy's response very well.

Goten pointed at an unoccupied bench and told Kai to commandeer it whilst he ordered their cones. He walked over to the bench that overlooked a circular fountain, a statue of an angelic woman shooting water from her skyward palms stood in the middle. Kai thanked him and stared at the ice cream like it was the first time he'd ever seen one. Hesitantly, he slightly poked his tongue through his closed lips and dragged it upwards across the frozen snack removing most of the toffee sauce. It was such an adorable sight to behold watching Kai savour the taste, for a moment he looked as if he was experiencing a slight sense of euphoria. The saiyan knew it was a shame that he had to get serious.

"Kai" he said whilst still concentrating on the fountain in front of them. "Before I say anything I need to know something"

"...What is it?" the familiar pangs of anxiety clawed at the pit of his stomach once again.

"...Will you allow me to take you away from him? I know he's your father but I can't forgive him for what he's done to you"

Goten kept his gaze firmly on the fountain while waiting for the long silence to end.

"He...He'll change...I know he will"

"Kai, if he's done it before he will do it again"

"But..."

The saiyan placed his hand on the boy's knee, seemingly unfazed by the forgotten ice cream dripping onto his fingers. "I don't want to guilt trip you but...I don't think I'll be able to sleep properly again until I know you're safe" sincerity resonated in his voice. "You deserve a happy life Kai. I know I haven't known you for very long but I can already tell you are a good person. Trunks has a plan to get you away from all this, I just need your permission"

Terror, sheer terror is what Kai felt. Fear of the unknown. Not knowing what was going to happen next was almost unbearable. But ultimately he knew his father probably wouldn't change. He knew Goten and Trunks (especially Goten) cared for him and he knew that's what he had always wanted, someone to care for him, someone to take over his mother's role.

"...Okay" he whispered. "I just...don't think father will accept this"

"Oh don't worry, Trunks can be very persuasive" Goten smiled as he licked his hand clean.


	7. Chapter 7

It was difficult for Trunks to hide his disgust at the man that opened door. He wore a stained white vest with worn out blue denim jeans. His hair was short, jet black and clearly greasy, his unkempt stubble completed the vagrant image; he looked as if he hadn't slept in days.

"Yeah?"

"Uh, hello! I'm the head of Kai's year, it's a pleasure to meet the father of such a good student" he maintained his fake smile whilst holding his hand out.

"What's this about?" his tone was lazy and uncaring.

"It's about the school trip"

"School trip?"

"That's right, Mr?"

"...Visner"

"Right, your son informed me that he neglected to mention the two week trip to Canada"

"Canada?"

"That's right Mr Visner. The pupils that attend the trip stay on school premises overnight because the bus to the airport arrives at seven thirty a.m."

"Is that a fact? Do you make a habit out of travelling to all your pupil's houses to inform the parents?" his disbelief was obvious.

"N...No not normally but Kai said he had everything he'd need for the trip so he didn't feel a need to come back..."

Trunks knew the story was extremely farfetched but he silently prayed it would work anyway.

"Couldn't you have called instead?"

"That was the original plan but Kai could not remember the number to contact you so I decided to instead once he gave me the address. This isn't the first time I've gone out of my way for a pupil" the smile was harder to maintain every time he deceived the waste of space in front of him.

"Heh, you're a regular do-gooder aren'tcha?"

"No sir, I'm just doing my job"

"Whatever, just make sure he gets back in one piece, he has chores to do ya know"

With that said the door was shut in the saiyan's face. Suddenly Trunks understood Goten's rage towards this degenerate. Restraining himself from smashing through the door and punching him in the face, he quietly entered his own flat.

Goten was trying his best to get Kai to relax but it seemed impossible unless the prince returned with calming news.

"What if he hurts Trunks?" the boy paced back and forth across the room.

"Haha! I don't think that'll happen somehow"

"But how can you be so sure?"

"You've seen Trunks. That muscle isn't just for show, trust me I've seen him in plenty of fights and he holds his own just fine"

It didn't matter what Goten said, he was too worried to contemplate anything but the worst. The saiyan lifted himself from the plush queen sized bed and restrained the boy in a tight embrace.

"I understand this must be a nerve-wracking experience but just try to relax. He can't hurt you again; you can finally live your life how you want and no harm will ever come to you as long as Trunks and I are around"

Kai remained silent feeling Goten's heartbeat against his back as he processed everything he heard in his mind.

"But...what happens after?"

"After?"

"If this idea does work, then...what will happen to me after I'm safe?"

"What do you mean? We'll look after you!"

"But...I'm nothing to do with you"

"Of course you are!" he almost shouted. "You know I care about you, don't ask me why I just do and so does Trunks. The way you've been treated is barbaric and unforgivable! We're going to show you how life should be"

"...Life was good when mom was around..."

"Kai..."

Goten felt the boy's small frame quiver before feeling stray tears drip onto his arms. He took a step backwards still holding Kai and sat on the edge of the queen sized bed with him between his legs.

After apologizing endlessly for crying it didn't take long for the emotionally drained boy to drift off into a much needed sleep. As carefully as he could, Goten removed his blazer and tucked him underneath the covers after removing his shoes. He wanted to stroke his back whilst he slept but because of the bruises he was worried it would wake him. Quietly, he slid off the bed, walked up to the window and gazed out at the lit up city. If he removed a couple buildings he would've been able to see his apartment.

"What would mom do in this situation?" he thought. The whole thing still didn't seem real.

He pulled the mobile out of his pocket but as he punched in his boyfriends number there was a knock at the door. Just to be cautious he looked through the spy hole and was relieved when he saw the prince. They embraced as soon as he opened the door and the suitcases were dropped to the floor.

"He's asleep" he whispered.

Trunks nodded and brought the suitcases in with him, setting them down in the corner before dropping his coat on top of them.

"How long has he been asleep?"

"About ten minutes. How did it go?" he asked whilst removing his boyfriends tie.

"His father is a fucking prick. I don't even know if he believed me or just didn't give a shit. How I managed to stop myself from knocking him out I have no idea"

"It's a good thing you went because I wouldn't have been able to restrain myself!"

Trunks sighed deeply, removing his shirt. "I need a shower. Just being near that guy made me feel dirty"

"I'll join you" he smiled.

"That'd be nice"

After being in lamp light for a good few hours, Goten was dazzled by the lights in the bathroom once switched on; he quickly shut the door so the light wouldn't threaten to wake the sleeping boy.

"So how did you afford a room in this hotel? Isn't it a five star?" he asked as they stripped.

"Heh, not my money, it's the company's"

"Can you do that?"

"I'm the boss aren't I? And it certainly helps when your grandfather is the founder of capsule corp"

"Good point" the younger saiyan laughed.

The hot rushing water crashing against their bodies was a very much needed and welcoming experience. Goten laughed when he witnessed Trunks brush his drenched lavender hair away from his face.

"What's so funny?"

"You look like a model doing an advert"

"Haha, I'm glad you think I could do something like that"

"Are you kidding?" he said whilst bringing a slender finger down Trunks' defined torso. "With a body like yours every agency in the world would fight over you!"

"I could say the same about you" he replied mimicking his submissive lovers touch.

Goten smiled at his compliment and continued to drag his finger downwards until he was dangerously close to the prince's growing member.

"Are you hinting that you're horny chibi?"

"Maybe..."

The cuteness of his little grin was too much. Trunks forced their lips together and pressed him against the beige tiles. Even through the loudness of the water splashing down on them Goten's muffled moans could be heard, their erections grinded against each other's stomach muscles. The dark haired saiyan gripped Trunks' shaft and slowly slid his hand up and down and judging by the pleasurable noise he made, it felt amazing. They broke the kiss and the lust was obvious in their gaze.

"If you don't stop chibi I'm gonna go crazy"

"Might as well. We can't exactly use the bed can we?"

"Heh, you asked for it"

With that said, the prince went straight for the more sensitive side of Goten's neck causing him to inhale sharply. The younger saiyan wrapped his arms around Trunks' neck as his legs were hoisted from the floor by his strong arms.

"No foreplay?" Goten teased.

"Uh uh, I need you now"

Goten wasn't about to complain; it felt like an eternity since their last sexual encounter. Trunks aligned his member underneath his lover's tight hole. Before the younger saiyan could give him permission to go ahead he felt his inner walls being penetrated. He moaned in ecstasy and pain involuntarily. Slowly sliding down his boyfriend's erection, their bodies touched once again. The prince gave a quick first thrust, jolting Goten forcefully; they both moaned together.

"F...Fuck me" Goten pleaded.

"Heh, you don't need to tell me beautiful"

With that said Trunks pulled out and quickly thrust back inside lover. Goten's moans had the ability to send him over the edge but there wasn't much he could do about that except cover his mouth with a free hand but even then the muffled moans drove him crazy. In the end he decided to let the saiyan whine to his heart's content as he began to plough him against the wet tiles. His movements were rough and rapid but at his advanced stage of lust there was no immediate way of altering his pace, and judging by the noises escaping Goten, he really didn't mind.

"Y...You have no idea how long I've wanted this"

"Haha, it hasn't been that long chibi"

"It feels like ages...I...I love you"

"I love you too"

Their eyes met for a split second before Trunks slammed into him again. Goten clung to him so tightly that the prince was able to press his palms against the tiles. He buried his head in the crook of the little saiyans neck and nibbled at it seductively only pausing to lick at the overly sensitive area. Goten began to tremble whilst moaning loudly. He dug his nails into Trunks' back while staring up at the unrelenting showerhead. It didn't take long for him to bite down on Trunks' neck to stifle his excessively load moaning. Seconds after, he shuddered violently and involuntarily shot his cum all over his lover's torso. That did it. That moment sent Trunks over the edge. He shoved his full length inside until Goten's rear end connected with his shaven pubic area with incredible force. Even though he was completely inside, Trunks humped at his stretched hole, grunting aggressively.

"G...Goten..."

He trembled uncontrollably, unleashing his pent up essence inside his cute boyfriend. His thrusts became slower and slower until he eventually became too sensitive. After he gently pulled out they smiled at each other and shared a passionate kiss followed by a lengthy embrace under the still warm water. They washed each other thoroughly and once they stepped out of the steam enveloped glass they wrapped towels around their waists from the heated towel rack.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" Trunks asked whilst playing around with his wet hair in the mirror.

"Yeah...I didn't plan that far ahead...I thought we could just stay here until you come up with something?" he replied meekly, glancing at his boyfriend from the corner of his eye.

"Heh, you always leave everything to me"

"Well, you are way smarter than me..."

"Haha, alright I'll start making plans tomorrow. Work can cope without me for a day"

"This is why you're so perfect" Goten smiled. "I'm so lucky"

"Uh uh...I'm the lucky one"

They shared another hug before exiting the bathroom. The couple stepped lightly towards the bed.

"Today has totally drained me" Goten whispered.

"I'm not surprised..." he replied half heartedly whilst still trying to fully comprehend the situation they had been thrown into. He couldn't blame his lover for this though; his caring attitude was one of the reasons why he loved him.

They chose a side of the bed, gently lifted the covers and slid next to Kai who was still fast asleep. The boy's shaggy hair brushed against both the saiyan's chins as they smiled at each other, their eyelids were heavy.

"Good night Trunks" he kissed the air.

"Night chibi; I'll get this sorted tomorrow, I promise"


	8. Chapter 8

An unfamiliar but pleasant scent invaded Kai's nostrils as he stirred from his slumber. As he slowly opened his eyes, muscular pectorals greeted him. He blinked rapidly a couple times to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He sat up quickly when he saw it was Trunks. Instinctively he shuffled away and received a second shock when he bumped into something hard. He swiftly looked over his shoulder and nearly yelped in shock when he discovered it was the raven haired sleeping saiyan blocking his retreat. For a moment he wasn't sure what to do; being in the middle of his undressed saviours had a peculiar effect on him. He contemplated sliding underneath the covers until he reached the end of the bed so the two could have their privacy but on the other hand, laying between the muscular couple made him feel safe, wanted, loved even; it was a feeling that made him reluctant to move. After accidentally coming into contact with Goten he carefully shuffled back to his previous position between the two but froze when the saiyan draped his arm over his frail torso.

"Trunks..." Goten mumbled amongst a string of incoherent ramblings.

Even though the boy became a statue physically, in his mind he was bouncing off the walls. His whole body felt like it was burning and his heart threatened to burst out of his ribcage.

"H-He thinks I'm Trunks!" he thought. "What do I do? I should really get out of the way...but...this is really nice"

He took one look at Trunks and then averted his gaze to the bedspread, a pang of sadness made his emerald eyes ripple.

"I don't want this to end. As soon as father finds us...he'll do something awful, I just know it! Maybe I should return to father whilst they're sleeping...I don't want anything to happen to them. But after the things Goten has said to me...I'm pretty sure my apartment will be the first place he'll look if I disappear"

He was torn, he felt like he should make a decision but it seemed that whatever decision he made would possibly result in a catastrophe; nothing short of leaving the country would calm his nerves.

"On the other hand..." he thought. "Do I really want to leave father forever? He might change...I'm sure he would if mom came back but I'm sure she would have by now if she cared about me"

Kai didn't know it but, he had the same loathsome ability as Goten to needlessly depress himself when he only had his mind to keep him company but because they had both suffered greatly through their lives, who could blame them? Before he could depress himself further he was pulled into a warm embrace by the defined arm; now he could not escape without waking someone even if he wanted to.

"...M-Maybe just a few more minutes like this, then I'll wake them up"

With that thought he slowly closed his eyes, a little smile formed on his angelic face.

Out of the three, the lavender haired saiyan was the first to awaken from his slumber. He stretched his body and slid his hands down his face before attempting to adjust his eyes to the light of day. Slowly sitting up whilst stretching once again he turned to see if his boyfriend was still asleep and received a shock when he saw the boy snuggling up to Goten's chest. He undeniably became agitated at the cosy scene even though he knew this was probably an innocent mistake but the fact that there was always the tiny possibility that it was intentional prevented him from fully believing that it was genuine innocence. Even though he wanted to separate the two he used his better judgement, quietly got out of the bed, showered quickly and left the apartment once fully dressed.

Around thirty minutes after Trunks' departure, Goten stirred but still was not ready to face daylight. His hand trailed across the torso he was already caressing when he was in the process of waking up but once he inhaled deeply, expecting the intoxicating scent of his lover, he opened his eyes in confusion. The scent was a pleasing one but he knew it was not Trunks'. As soon as he realised that it was Kai's body that he was caressing and not his lovers he instantly removed his arm in surprise. Quietly leaving the bed and the sleeping boy he retrieved his mobile and shut himself in the bathroom before dialling the older saiyan's number.

"Hey Goten..." Trunks said once he saw his boyfriends name appear on his mobile.

"Where are you?"

"At work, I didn't want to disturb to the two of you looking so peaceful sleeping in each other's arms..."

"I knew it..."

"What?"

"Please don't get the wrong idea Trunks! I really thought it was you, honest!"

"I don't have the physique of an anorexic kid"

"I know that! As soon as I realised it wasn't you I got out of bed, please believe me..."

"Hmph..." The prince sat back on his reclining chair and sighed deeply. "Sorry chibi, I'm just stressed, that's all"

"Don't you think I am? You don't see me taking it out on you though"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, okay?"

"It's fine...what are you doing at work anyway, I thought you were going to sort this out?"

"I am, don't worry. I only need to make a couple phone calls which I can easily do here and get paid for it at the same time. What about college?"

"I dunno...Kai's safety is more important to me"

"I bet it is..."

"Trunks!" he shouted louder than he planned.

"Sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to say that"

"Just think before you speak sometimes..."

"I will...look; I better make them phone calls. I'll contact you once I've sorted things out"

"Okay...I love you"

"Love you too chibi" he replied before hanging up.

"He's still mad..." Goten sighed deeply.

He almost went to put his mobile in his pocket until he realised he was only wearing boxers so he kept it in his hand as he exited the bathroom. When he went back into the room he noticed Kai greeting him with a warm smile at the edge of the bed.

"Hey Kai, I didn't wake you up did I?"

"No I felt cold and when I realised you weren't in the bed I got up"

He blushed immensely once he realised what he just said could be mistaken for a guilt trip or even jealously. This made Goten smile at the boy's innocence mind tricks.

"Shall we go downstairs and get some breakfast?"

"Y-Yes, yes please"

The prince's fingers hesitantly pressed the necessary number in his phone and it took a moment before he could press dial. After four rings he rationalized hanging up in his mind but the call was answered before he could do so.

"Hello?"

"H-Hey dad"

"Trunks?"

"Heh, yeah unless you have another son"

"Hmph, what is it that you want?"

After he and Goten announced their feelings for each other, Vegeta, as subtly as he could had taken the news harder than everyone else but it was still blatantly obvious that he could not fully come to terms with it.

"I need a favour"

"Go on..."

"Goten and I are in a bit of a situation and we need to stay at yours for a couple days if that's alright"

"If it's money you need Trunks I-"

"It's not that dad; I'll explain when I get there. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't an emergency"

Vegeta was highly confused; if money worries were not the problem then what else could it be? He knew the saiyans were capable of sorting out problems that would involve fighting.

"...Fine"

"Thanks dad, I mean it. How's mom?"

"Nothing has changed. She's still pottering about like an idiot"

"Haha, it's nice to know no love has been lost between you two"

"Hmph, just don't come over too late"

"I won't...thanks again dad"

With that said they both hung up. Trunks then leaned forward and placed his office phone back on the desk before resting his head in his hands.

"The things I do for people..."

Once Goten and Kai finished their breakfasts that were definitely five star quality they returned to their room. Goten insisted that Kai would be the first to have a shower and the boy reluctantly went into the bathroom. As soon as he locked the door behind him, the saiyan called his partner.

"Hello" Trunks answered.

"Sorry, I know you said you'd call me but I was just worried"

"Heh, its okay chibi I was about to call you anyway"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I called my parents house and dad said we can stay at his"

"V-Vegeta said that?! Why can't we just stay here?"

"Capsule Corp won't pay for that room forever even if I am the boss"

"W-Why not my parents?!" he stammered.

"You left this all up to me chibi, obviously I was gonna call my parents before yours"

"But..."

"Listen Goten, he may be a closed minded idiot but he's still my dad and I want to give him a chance on us...I think he secretly wants that too"

"Really?"

"Yep, you know it's not gonna be permanent and there is the chance that Kai's dad can track us down at the hotel. I highly doubt it but you can't be too sure"

"You're right..."

"I'm always right" he laughed. "I'm gonna finish around four, can you busy yourselves until then?"

"Yeah, I'm sure we will"

"Good, I'll see you soon"

After the phone call had ended Goten just stared blankly at the phone in his hand, he began to tremble slightly. Even though it had been a while since he saw Vegeta he was still scared of him, he just hoped Bulma would be there to ease any tension. It wasn't long after he eventually slid his phone in his pocket that Kai emerged from the steam enveloped bathroom with a white towel wrapped around his skeletal waist.

"Wh-What's wrong?" he asked when he noticed the colour drained from his saviours face.

"Oh, n-nothing...it's just...we'll have to get ready soon because w-we're going to stay at Trunks' parents for a while"

The dripping wet boy seemed equally terrified, not for the same reason as Goten but because he was nervous around Trunks he could only imagine what his father would be like.

"Wh-Why do you look so nervous" he meekly asked.

"Uhh, no reason" he laughed nervously. "Just wondering what to wear when I get out of the shower.

Kai raised a suspicious eyebrow. It was very clear that the saiyan was keeping something from him but he was unsure about what it could be. Before the boy could question Goten he walked passed him, tousled his wet hair and entered the bathroom, locking the door behind him. As soon as Kai removed the towel from his waist and began drying his hair the saiyan turned on the power shower before stripping down.

"He'll be terrified of Vegeta I just know it..." he sighed, waiting for the water to heat up. "I'll ask Trunks to talk to his dad and then maybe he won't seem so daunting"

Kai changed into the clothes he brought with him, a generic white shirt and black zip up jumper with a pair of black skinny jeans. Once dressed, he walked to the window and leant on the ledge.

"It's for the best" he whispered. "Everything they're doing for me is for the best"


	9. Chapter 9

The prince returned to the hotel to discover that the other two had gathered their belongings including his own. He suggested that they have dinner at the hotel before leaving and they jumped at the chance. After being seated at a free table and ordering their desired meals and drinks from an overly enthusiastic waiter, Trunks confirmed the plan.

"Right, after our meal we'll get a taxi to my parent's house and stay there until I've sorted out the contract with our apartment and any other odd loose ends, sound good?"

"Yeah..." said Goten as he glanced at his lover.

"Do you think you could get your father to act...I dunno...less angry around Kai?"

"Haha, I'll try, can't promise anything though"

"Your father is angry...?" the boy asked quietly.

"Not really, just easily aggravated, but I'm sure he won't mind you" he winked.

"Oh...Okay..."

"You'll be fine Kai" Goten chimed in.

"I'm sure I will be. You guys are the best friends I've ever had so I'm sure your parents are just as nice" he smiled.

"Well, mine are" Goten teased.

"Hey!" Trunks laughed. "My mom is nice and dad can be when he's in a good mood"

"Which is never"

"I'm gonna tell him you said that" the prince grinned.

"Uhh...wh-what I meant to say is...ummm"

"Only joking chibi"

"You better be! I swear he hates me enough already"

"He does not and you know it, you're supposed to be making Kai look forward to meeting my parents"

"N-No it's fine, I still want to meet them"

"Good, at least you're not acting like a baby"

"Sh-Shut up! You're forgetting I've known him since I was a kid and I swear he's never been nice to me!"

"It's just his way...if he hated you, you'd know about it"

"Hmph, still..."

"Quit bitchin, our food will be here soon. Just stuff your face and you'll be fine"

Even though he wanted to be offended, Goten could not even disagree with this very true fact. The boy just continued to sit quietly, enjoying the couples banter as he patiently awaited his meal.

After waiting for their delectable meals to go down Trunks ordered the taxi and after all their belongings were tossed into the boot of the car they were on their way to the briefs residence.

Trunks knocked on the front door, rolling his eyes at the timid two trembling behind him in the process. Much to Goten's dismay the muscular Vegeta swung open the door; the same unimpressed expression that the superior saiyan has always maintained greeted them.

"Hey dad" the prince smiled.

The older saiyan just nodded effortlessly as he moved aside to let the trio enter his home. Trunks casually walked into the inviting warmth while the other two hesitantly stepped forward.

"Come on, hurry up" Vegeta ordered in a mildly frustrated tone.

Almost like magic they quickly rushed past him with their suitcases in their hands and their heads down.

"Trunks!" Bulma squealed as she came to greet them making Kai jump.

"Hey mom" he said cheerfully as he hugged her tightly.

"How has my little boy been? It's been so long! Why didn't you call mommy more often?"

"Bulma, he's not a child anymore. Leave the boy alone" Vegeta said calmly.

"Oh be quiet dear, you would never understand the bond between a mother and her son. Isn't that right sweetie?" she said whilst making it difficult for her son to breathe.

"Y-Yes mom, whatever you say. There are other people here too y'know"

"Oh, where are my manners? Goten, so lovely to see you!" she said whilst giving another crushing hug. "How have you been sweetie?"

"F-Fine thank you Bulma"

"Mom, Dad, there's someone we'd like you to meet"

With that said, all eyes were on the terrified boy.

"This is Kai; he's been staying with us for a while"

The older couple quickly glanced at each other knowing questions will have to be answered when the boy was out of earshot but for now they tactfully put all that to the back of their minds for later.

"Well hello Kai. Nice to meet you" she smiled warmly before giving him a less intense hug.

"N-Nice to meet you too"

"He's such a cutey!" she said once she released him.

It was then that Vegeta walked over and looked down at him with his intense stare; Kai had not been this scared since the beating he received from his father.

"H-H-Hello sir..." he whimpered and hesitantly presented his hand.

Goten and Bulma found his cuteness almost too much to cope with. He flinched when Vegeta's strong hand engulfed his quivering one and shook it softly.

"...Welcome to our home"

A shocked silence ensued because of the prince of all saiyains uncharacteristic greeting.

"Chibi" said Trunks. "Why don't you show Kai to my room and bring the bags with you?"

"No problem" he smiled understandingly.

The pair felt the intense stare of Trunks' family on them as Goten led the way and once they entered his room and closed the door Trunks looked back at his parents.

"He's very thin, are you feeding him properly?" Bulma accused.

"Of course we are mom"

"I think a more appropriate question would be why is it that a malnourished boy is suddenly your responsibility?" asked Vegeta.

Trunks sighed deeply and asked his parents to take a seat in the living area. He sat down opposite them and gave them the short version.

"Goten and Kai started hanging out when I was working and he found out that his dad beats him..."

"And he just believed the boy?"

"No, he saw all the bruises and marks on his body..."

The couple looked at each other once again with confusion but decided to let their son carry on.

"Goten refused to let Kai go back to his dad so we took him in. I have to tell you I met his father and I don't know how I stopped myself from killing him"

"That poor boy..." Bulma said quietly, fighting back tears.

"Hmph, why didn't you?"

"I don't know..."

"Listen son, you can't let trash like that effect your life like this. If Goten insists on keeping the boy and you want to continue living in that apartment then you have to rid yourself of any obstacles"

"It's not that easy..."

"Of course it is! I raised you to be tougher than this!"

"I'm thinking of those two dad not myself"

Bulma smiled proudly at her boy whilst Vegeta sat back and rolled his eyes.

"You've gone soft"

"Maybe so but that's not what's important right now"

Vegeta sat back, folded his arms and remained silent, annoyed with himself for being able to see his son's point of view.

"So what we plan to do is stay here for a couple days while I make new living arrangements"

"And you don't mind a child imposing on your life with...Kakarot's son?"

"Nah, he seems like a nice kid. He won't be a bother"

"I hope you know what you're doing son" Vegeta groaned.

"Do you think his parents like me?" Kai asked whilst sitting on the edge of the prince's bed whilst Goten unpacked the suitcases.

"Well his dad hasn't disintegrated you so that's a good sign"

"D...Disintegrated...?"

"Uhh...heh...just exaggerating Kai"

"Oh...even though his dad looks really scary he seems nice"

"Ahehh...yeah...he can be"

A little silence ensued as the saiyan continued unpacking.

"Goten?"

"Yeah Kai?"

Kai remained silent for a moment debating in his mind whether to speak.

"What is it? You can tell me anything you know"

"It's just...this whole situation is because of me...and I hate being a problem"

Goten stopped unpacking and sat next to the boy looking down at his shoes, hiding his face with his unkempt hair.

"As I said before" the saiyan said in a stern but caring tone. "Trunks and I care about you. The thought of just letting you go back to your, and I'm sorry for saying this...waste of space father, is ridiculous. You're stuck with us whether you like it or not I'm afraid" he laughed whilst ruffling his hair in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"But...I'm not worth the trouble. I can't repay you or anything"

"Hey, snap out of that mind set right now mister. The only way you can repay us is by being happy"

"Y...You guys do make me happy"

"Good" he smiled. "That was the plan"

Goten noticed tears forming in Kai's eyes as they smiled at each other silently. He then unexpectedly wrapped his arm around the scarred boy's frame and brought him into a caring embrace. The shaggy haired saiyan's hug felt so warm and loving that Kai let his defiant tears trickle down his cheeks. Goten let him quietly cry in his arms for a moment before bringing him into a tighter embrace.


	10. Chapter 10

"You can stay as long as you like hun" said Bulma.

"Thanks mom but I don't plan to stay long, just enough time to sort things out"

"Alright then, just let mommy know if you need anything at all. Are you boy's hungry?"

"Nah, we already ate thanks. Besides, it's getting late so we'll probably just go to bed"

"Okay sweetie, help yourself to anything in the kitchen if any of you get hungry in the night"

"Trunks" Vegeta chimed in before he could thank his mother.

"Yeah dad?"

"I appreciate the fact that you'll probably be busy tomorrow but I want you to join me in a training session at dawn"

"Sure, but what for?"

"It's just been a while since we sparred and I want to see if your skills have diminished" he grinned.

"Fine I'll train with you"

"Good, don't be late or I'll wake you up myself"

"Heh, don't worry I'll be up and ready"

Bulma shook her head as they both grinned at each other; the tension between them was practically visible.

"Anyway" said Trunks as he stood up. "I'm gonna see what those two are doing and then crash for the night if I have to be up early tomorrow"

"Have a good night's sleep hun" she smiled.

"See you in the morning son"

"Night dad"

He walked up the stairs to his room while his parents watched him with worried stares.

He opened the bedroom door as he set an early alarm on his phone, ready to moan about his parents but when he saw Kai asleep in the middle of his bed and Goten nowhere to be seen he remained silent. He quietly walked over to the covered up boy who was breathing heavily whilst in a deep sleep and visually examined him.

"He's a cute kid I guess" he thought. "I suppose I do get angry when I think about his father hurting him...I doubt my feelings are as intense as chibi's though"

Before he could move towards the sleeping boy to completely cover him up, Goten emerged from the bathroom ruffling his raven hair with a towel whilst in a pair of Trunks' navy blue pyjamas.

"How long has he been out?" asked the prince.

"About fifteen minutes I guess"

"Right...chibi?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry..."

"Huh?" he said as he placed the towel on the radiator.

"I'm sorry for making stupid accusations about you and Kai and I'm sorry for being kinda cold hearted about this situation at times"

He hid the sadness in his eyes with his lilac fringe as he stared at the carpet awaiting a reply.

"Don't be sorry" he said, walking towards him. "I understand your cautiousness of any situation. You knew I wouldn't let this one go and you accepted it...eventually. I'm very grateful"

He gripped Trunks' strong hands and the couple shared a passionate kiss.

"Just look at him..." said Goten. "I bet he never slept like that living with that bastard. He was probably terrified every night"

Familiar anger began to stir within the younger saiyan.

"Easy chibi, he doesn't have to go through anything like that anymore. Tomorrow I'm going to take the day off work and get everything sorted" he smiled.

"Thanks Trunks...I love you"

"Love you too"

With that said, the prince removed his shirt and trousers before slipping on a pair of black pyjama bottoms. Goten quietly got into the bed behind the sleeping Kai so Trunks slid into the other side where he had full view of the boy's adorable features.

"See you in the morning chibi" he whispered.

"Not if I see you first"

"So lame" he laughed under his breath.

The two linked hands over Kai for a little while before giving into sleep.

A faint repetitive vibration from the prince's phone woke him from deep sleep. Usually he would just ignore it or hit the snooze button but when he remembered the reason he set the alarm in the first place he slowly sat up and reached for his trousers on the floor to retrieve it from his pocket. He yawned quietly as he switched off the alarm then groaned when he saw five thirty on the blinding screen. He looked over at the adorable two still sleeping soundly which forced a smile on his face. Quietly, he slid from under the covers and retrieved his gi from the wardrobe. Once dressed in the appropriate attire he opened the door slightly, closed it behind him after leaving the room and walked down the stairs.

To his surprise, Vegeta was already in the kitchen in his training outfit eating from one of the two steaming bowls of rice on the table.

"Hey dad..." he yawned again while stretching.

Without saying a word his father pushed the other bowl towards the nearest chair and signalled for his son to sit. Not complaining, he joined him at the table and began to dig in. After finishing their meals in silence Vegeta stood up and put the empty bowls on the kitchen side for Bulma.

"So are you ready for some training?" asked Vegeta.

"Ready as I'll ever be" he grinned back at him.

"What about Goten, isn't he coming to help you?"

"Nah he's still asleep besides, I won't need his help this time"

"Heh...we'll see son"

After their little attempts of provocation they headed for the gravity control room and once inside they began their muscle stretching exercises.

"So what gravity do you wanna spar in dad?"

"Forget that. I don't want anything interfering with our skills"

"Fair enough, just remember this isn't a fight to the death. I still need to be able to function properly today"

"Yes yes of course, just a harmless little fight" he smirked.

"Okay...ready?"

A lightning fast shoulder barge into the steel wall at the far end of the room was not what he expected as an answer but that is the one he received.

"Ready!" Vegeta laughed.

"Well, that wasn't very fair" he said whilst rubbing the forming bruise on his chest.

"If you thought of me as an enemy and not your father then you would have dodged that little attack"

"Heh, yeah I guess so..."

Trunks then dashed towards his father and slammed a punch against his defending arms that would have hospitalized any normal person. They then linked their hands together in an attempt to make the other person cave. The strain in their faces was obvious as the auras around them were battling for superiority. Trunks knew that he had improved but he also knew that his father trained a whole lot more than he had over the years, therefore his strength would inevitably be greater. The lilac haired prince felt his legs begin to shake as Vegeta continued to pile on the pressure so he decided to rely on his intelligence more than his strength. He quickly took a step back making his dad lose his balance. In the momentary confusion he managed to release himself from the powerful grip, launch himself over the powerful saiyan and the second he touched the ground he mimicked his father's actions and shoulder barged him into the wall.

"Anything you can do..." he huffed. "I can do better"

Vegeta quickly shook off the effects of the unexpected attacks and smirked at his son.

"Well played..." said Vegeta as his black hair began to flicker gold.

Even though Trunks warned him to not go overboard with the sparring, the lust for battle started to sway his judgement; his lavender hair also began to change form and colour.

"I'm just getting started"

Each giving a devilish grin they dashed forward, excited about the inevitable clash.

At seven thirty noise from downstairs interrupted Goten's sleep. He felt something tickling his nose before he attempted to move and once he started open his eyes he realised it was Kai's shaggy hair. The scent emanating from him became too enticing so he quickly but quietly removed himself from the bed, put on a shirt and dressing gown then exited the room. The delectable smell of a fried breakfast attacked his sensitive nose which made him cast any discretion aside and rapidly descended the stairs, only to stop in his tracks when he saw Trunks looking a bit worse for wear sitting at the table with his father who did not look too great either. The saiyan's immediate instinct was to rush over and check how bad any bruises or grazes he had received were but because of Vegeta sitting next to his boyfriend, he managed to suppress the urge, for now.

"What happened to you two?" he asked as casually as he could whilst hesitantly sitting at the table.

"Morning chibi, we just...had a bit of a sparring session this morning" he smiled.

"I see...are you alright?"

Goten looked over at Vegeta who had his arms folded and eyes closed, waiting for his wife to hurry up with his food.

"I'll live, what about you dad?" he laughed.

The prince of all saiyans just muttered an un-amused noise. Secretly he was proud of his son for holding his own the way he did but was not ready to admit it.

"Breakfast is almost ready boys. Does Kai want anything?"

"He's still asleep" said Goten. "I don't want to wake him just yet"

"Aww, you're so sweet Goten!" Bulma gushed. "I bet he thinks of you two as his new parents, hehe"

"Mom, don't say that!"

"W-Well...I hope he does or will eventually"

Vegeta slowly opened his and glared over at the blushing saiyan which made him instantly stare at the floor. Trunks just buried his face in his palm and the trio of men waited for their breakfast in silence.

After an uncomfortable breakfast, the couple thanked Bulma and went back upstairs to Trunks' room. Kai was still fast asleep when they entered so they quietly gathered chosen items of clothing for the day and went into the bathroom. Before Trunks could say anything Goten swiftly removed the top half of his gi to inspect any possible damage.

"Chibi, I'm fine it's just a few bruises. I'm pretty sure my dad has a few too"

"S-Sorry...I just worry a lot. I mean, can you blame me after what your dad did to us after our last so called sparring match?"

"True...he did completely batter us" he laughed. "Anyway none of that is important right now. I've got to get ready and start sorting this situation out but first things first, shower"

"Need some company?" winked the little saiyan as he switched the water on.

"No, but I would like some"

With that said they stripped down and stepped into the welcoming hot water. Goten grabbed a sponge and squirted some shower gel onto it and began to wash his partners back.

"So...what are you going to do today?"

"Make a few phone calls to work and our now ex landlord. He won't be happy but it can't be helped I guess"

"If we just pay what we owe then he can't really complain, right?"

"Guess not. I'll also look for a new apartment"

"Want me to come with you?"

"Nah, it's okay. Besides, what'd Kai do if he woke up and it was just my parents here? He'd either be scared to death by my dad or smothered to death by my mom"

"You've got a point" he giggled.

He then glided the sponge around to Trunks' waist beginning to caress his tender abs whilst sliding his free hand down the small of his back around to his thigh until he came into contact with his groin.

"I know I can cause you a lot of stress sometimes..." Goten said in his ear because of the noise of the rushing water spraying down on them. "But I can also help relieve some of it"

"M-Mmhmm, you sure can" he moaned as his member continued to grow from being stroked.

The shaggy haired saiyan rested his cheek of the back of his lover's neck as he gripped the shaft and sensually moved his hand up and down, enticing more pleasing noises from him. Inevitably, Goten's own penis became heard from hearing his partner moan in pleasure and he began to grind it against his toned behind.

"Ch-Chibi, I won't last long if you keep that up"

Goten didn't really give a response apart from breathing heavily on his neck whilst increasing the speed of his hip and hand movements. They were so wrapped up in the intense feelings of ecstasy that they didn't hear a groggy Kai open the door because he needed to use the bathroom.

The image of Goten pleasuring his boyfriend in the shower would forever be ingrained into his brain which was not a bad thing he thought; the shock he felt was merely because he was completely unprepared to see such a strangely compelling sight in his mind. Not wanting to impose or disturb them he decided he could hold it a little longer so he quietly stepped back and shut the door; besides, it would have been rather difficult to do what he needed to at that point in time after experiencing the effects of witnessing his best friends/saviours in the throes on passion so all he could do was switch the television on, sit on the end of the bed and wait, hoping that his face and erection would cool down before they emerged from the bathroom.

The lilac haired prince grinned at his little lover as he ran his tongue over his fingers, clearing up Trunks' mess whilst the hot water took care of the essence that trailed up his back.

"You're the best chibi"

"I know" he smiled, licking his lips.

They eventually finished up in the shower, brushed their teeth, got dressed, and shared a loving kiss before exiting the bathroom only to find Kai watching television. The instant he glanced at the two his cheeks went bright red again.

"Hey sleepyhead" said Goten.

"H-Hello"

"How are you feeling?" asked Trunks.

"...Fine, thank you" he muttered quietly, looking down at his lap.

"Okay then, I better be off. Chibi will look after ya while I'm gone"

"You bet!"

The boy silently nodded and smiled at both of them before bowing his head again.

"See you guys in a few hours. Mom's saved some breakfast for you for when you're ready to come down Kai"

"Th...Thank you"

He ruffled the boy's hair and gave Goten a quick kiss before leaving his room.

"I'm going out for a while" he shouted to his parents as he descended the stairs.

"Oh, hold on a sec sweetie!" said Bulma, grabbing her purse whilst her son slipped his coat on.

"What is it?"

"I just need a few things for dinner tonight" she smiled, presenting him with a little list.

"Come on mom, I've got a lot to do" he groaned

"Don't be silly, it's only a couple of things. It's for you boys more than it is for me"

"I can't argue with that..." he sighed and took the list. "Where's dad gone?"

"More training, I think you surprised him a little" she giggled.

"Heh, I surprised myself. I'll see you in a bit" he said before letting her kiss his cheek and exiting the house.

The saiyan decided to walk into town instead of flying or driving so he had more time to think about his future with Kai in the picture; the idea didn't displease him it just took some getting used to.

It took him just under half an hour to reach the town centre and in that time he had already contacted Capsule Corp, informing them that he needed to take a few days off and also his landlord letting him know that they had to leave suddenly for personal reasons but assured him that they would pay what they owe all at once. With those annoyances out of the way he took some time to look at apartments on offer in the windows of numerous estate agents, wishing he could afford prices for the big swanky houses on display. After saving a couple contact details in his phone for a few affordable places he decided to head for the nearest supermarket and as fate would have it, it happened to be a more expensive one than most.

"I hope mom doesn't think I'm gonna pay for everything she wants" he sighed, digging the list out of his pocket as he walked towards the entrance. It was then that he felt someone violently yank the collar of his coat, slam his back against the building and put an arm to his throat; he quickly realised it was Kai's angry looking father when he gathered his bearings.

"Where the fuck is my son?!"


	11. Chapter 11

Red in the face from years of alcohol abuse, yellow teeth from decades of chain smoking, dirty clothes, unwashed greasy hair and an unkempt appearance in general; he was the epitome of a stereotypical waste of space who had no right to be a father.

"Let go of me" Trunks said calmly.

"Not until you tell me where that little shit is!"

"I don't know"

"Don't give me that!" he yelled, attracting attention from the town's people. "I called the fucking school demanding that he come back early to do his chores and they said there was no trip to Canada so who the hell are you?"

"...You wanted your son to come back from Canada...just to clean up after you?"

"It's none of your damn business what I want him to do. He's my son, I own him and he'll do what I tell him to!"

Rage started to fill the prince; it took every ounce of will power to not destroy him there and then. Instead, he gently gripped the man's wrist and removed his arm from his neck.

"You unbelievable bastard...how do you live with yourself?"

"Shut your mouth and tell me where he is right now or I'll make you" he seethed, making a fist.

Resisting his urge to laugh, the saiyan began to walk away from the pathetic human but voluntarily stopped in his tracks when he received a left hook to the cheek. The group of people watching them all gasped in shock. The man gave him a stupefied look when he didn't budge an inch and in return he received a hateful glare from his piercing sapphire eyes.

"You wanna see your son?" he asked, barely managing to contain his rage as he gripped his fist using a fraction of his power to send the man to one knee in pain. "Fine, I'll take you to him. Let's see what he has to say shall we?"

Anger had successfully clouded his common sense and in seconds he hoisted the degenerate from the ground by his dirty shirt and launched into the sky leaving the surrounding civilians in shock and awe.

"What's going on?!" the flabbergasted man yelled over the roaring wind. "Lemme go!"

"Why? I'm giving you what you want...or I could let you go...I think I would be doing the world a great service. What do you think?"

Kai's father glanced down at the world zooming beneath him which instantly made him shut his mouth and pray that he would not be dropped to his death. Within minutes they arrived outside the briefs residence, Trunks still full of anger, the man still in shock. Not wasting any time he banged on the door until his father eventually answered.

Not giving Vegeta anytime to say anything, he barged past him dragging Kai's dad inside by his shirt and lifted him off the ground, presenting him like a prized catch in front of the wide eyed and speechless Goten, Bulma and Kai sitting at the table.

"...Trunks?" Goten uttered.

Kai, who was half way through a sandwich at the time continued to stare in silence, dropping it on the plate provided.

"I'm sorry to do this Kai" he said hurriedly. "But your father demanded I take him to you"

Silence still filled the room.

"Well?" Trunks shouted at the man still in shock, dropping him on his knees.

He hurried to his feet, confused and anxious but when he focused on his terrified looking son a wave a faux superiority dulled those emotions.

"You're coming home with me, right now"

The second he finished uttering that sentence, Goten stood up at the table with anger in his eyes, only staying in place when his lover held up a hand asking him to stay put. The alcoholic wanted to just walk over to his son, grab his arm, drag him out of the household and beat him to within an inch of his life for making him experience a hint of fear; a justification in his warped mind.

"Is that what you want?" said Vegeta, shocking everyone in the room. "Tell your father what it is that you desire"

The man's instinct was to tell the saiyan to keep out of it but when he glanced at his impressive frame he kept his mouth shut.

"I...I don't want to go back..." Kai whimpered.

"Don't piss me off Kai, do you want to try answering correctly?" he seethed, selfish anger making him forget his surroundings.

"P-Please dad...let me stay with Goten and Trunks..."

"You wanna stay with these faggots, is that it? What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"Please don't say horrible things about them...they...they're my best friends" tears began to form.

"I'll say whatever I like; I may even call the police!" he shouted. "They'll be on my side you know and you'll have no choice but to come back home!"

Even though he was trembling, Kai still stood up and looked at his father with his innocent eyes.

"Please...I don't want to go back...just...just leave us alone"

"...you little shit!" he raged. "I always knew you were a faggot; no wonder your mom left!"

Those words felt like hot needles piercing through his stomach; tears of immense despair formed in his eyes before he rushed passed everyone and ran upstairs into Trunks' room. Insurmountable rage exploded inside Goten and before anyone could stop him, he dashed towards Kai's father in the blink of an eye, grabbed him by the throat with one hand and slammed him against the wall near the door, cracking it in the process.

"Y...You are everything I despise!" Goten roared. "You do not deserve a son like Kai; he's worth a million of you"

The man could not respond as the saiyan's hand was clamped tight around his neck. The anger kept rising and rising until Goten had to release it in some way. A blast of invisible energy swathed the household sending everything not nailed down toppling over and as a result his eyes became green, his shaggy black hair had spiked up and became golden blonde. The alcoholic's bloodshot eyes became wide with shock and fear whilst Goten's angry face changed into a definite smirk.

"Chibi, what are you doing?!"

"What does it look like Trunks? I'm teaching this fuck a lesson!"

"...But"

"But what, even if he went to the police and told them about this do you really think they would listen to a crazy, alcoholic, waste of space bastard?!"

"Chibi..."

Silence filled the room as the younger saiyan turned his gaze back to the terrified man. Trunks just helplessly looked on, worried what his lover would do. Vegeta stood with his arms folded with a little grin whilst Bulma, even though completely still, was frantically thinking of ways to diffuse the situation.

"Now, you listen and you listen well" Goten almost whispered slightly releasing his grip so he would not grant the man death, the easy way out of his pathetic existence. "Kai is happy with us, very happy in fact...so I suggest you leave here; go buy yourself a cheap bottle of cider and a whole load of cigarettes, go back to your dingy little cesspit and continue to do everyone a favour by quickly drinking and smoking yourself to death"

Nearly urinating himself, he quickly nodded whilst attempting to reply.

"Just remember when you die no one will even know you're gone until the landlord gets somebody to break down your door because you're late paying your rent and they find your disgusting corpse taking up space. No one will mourn you...you probably won't even have a funeral; you'll just be discarded like a broken toy. You're scum, worse than scum in fact. I despise every fibre of your being and I would love nothing more than to crush your windpipe right here and now so I can listen to you die. The only thing that is stopping me from doing so is your son, that's how important he is!"

With that said, he released Kai's father and let him take deep breaths until he managed to gather some of his bearings.

"Now get the fuck out of this house"

He rubbed his neck, still in awe of Goten's fluctuating golden aura and physical changes. Knowing there was not a thing he could do or say to get his own way he turned towards the front door and nervously walked past Trunks and Vegeta. His trembling hand turned the handle open the door and he was about to step out of the house but when Vegeta cleared his throat he turned to face the impressive male.

"By the way, you may alert the authorities if you wish" he said calmly. "But know that if you do...I'll be the one paying you a visit"

After striking the fear of god in him with that sentence Vegeta instantly became a super saiyan whilst remaining still with his arms folded. Racked with terror, Kai's poor excuse for a father ran out of the doorway as fast as his unhealthy body could manage and without saying a word Trunks shut the door and walked over to his lover, placing an understanding hand on his shoulder. Once common sense slowly numbed his rage, Goten took a deep breath and reverted back to his normal state, hugging Trunks tightly.

"I'm sorry...I couldn't help it, I really couldn't" tears began to flow.

"No I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought him here..."

"Wrong..." Vegeta butted in. "That's exactly what you should have done otherwise this would have continued to eat away at you. At least this way it has been resolved so you can get on with your lives in peace"

"D...Dad..."

For a moment Bulma wondered if her man was having his mind controlled again but she could tell by sincerity in his voice that it was him. Goten removed his face from the crook of Trunks' neck and stared at his possible future father in-law with teary eyes; Vegeta returned his stare.

"You impressed me today Goten...hmph" he laughed quietly. "I guess you really are Kakarot's brat"

"H-Heh, thank you Vegeta..." he smiled.

The little saiyan's memory interrupted the once in a lifetime moment when he remembered a distraught Kai rushing up the stairs.

"I better see if he's okay"

"Good idea chibi" said Trunks, kissing him on the cheek, not caring that his father was in the room.

As he began to ascend the staircase he noticed the destruction he had caused to the briefs residence.

"B-Bulma I'm so sorry, I'll clear all this up right away!"

"Don't be silly hun, I completely understand, besides you've got more important things to think about right now!" she said pointing to her son's door.

Smiling at her for being so understanding, he walked up the stairs and entered the room.

Muffled sobs greeted the saiyan once he entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"Kai...?"

The boy was kneeling beside the bed crying into the duvet. Goten slowly walked over and knelt beside him, tears still stinging his eyes. He placed a hand between his quivering shoulders and rubbed it slowly up and down his frail back.

"Kai...everything is alright now. We had a talk and...He agreed not to bother us anymore; you never have to see him again"

He received no coherent reply, which was understandable.

"I'm sorry about this whole situation but...the worst is over. We...We can all finally start concentrating on our future together"

In a sense, his words were reassuring both of them even though the benefit of such an unexpected moment had not yet sunk in.

"He can't hurt you anymore; nobody can as long as we're all together"

His words were having some effect as Kai's hysterical crying slowly calmed.

"Trunks and I love you dearly and only want what's best for you and now...we have the opportunity to start over; just the three of us"

Knowing nothing more could really be said he gave Kai a couple of minutes to calm down in silence as he continued to stroke his back. Eventually the boy lifted his face from the wet patch on the covers and looked up at his saviour. Even though he was still upset he threw himself into Goten's muscular frame and hugged him tightly. The saiyan wrapped his arms around his frail body, rested his chin in his shaggy hair and breathed a sigh of relief.

"A life full of happiness is everything you deserve and I can't wait to start making that happen..."

With that said, Goten tightened their embrace and they both silently cried in each other's arms.

Dear diary

This is Kai, your new owner! Goten bought you and told me that I should occasionally write down my thoughts because it helped him so I promised I would give it a try. It's been about three weeks since Trunks brought my father to his parent's house...I'm still not sure if that was the right thing to do but that's what happened. Truthfully, I think it was probably the best thing to do...I mean I don't think I want to see him again and even though they won't give me exact details on what happened downstairs that day they somehow managed to convince him to leave me alone. Trunks managed to find a house just on the outskirts of town that his parents helped pay for and it's great here, I have my own room and everything! They're so nice to me and are even trying to enrol me in a different school so I can finish my grades. For once I feel really, really happy and safe. I'm so happy I met Goten that day, I feel like it was meant to happen. Anyway I have to get ready now; I'm meeting Goten's family this evening and I can't wait! I guess hope is not a postponed disappointment after all.

Dear diary

We did it. Trunks and I managed to rescue Kai from that despicable father of his and now we finally have a place to call our own. Kai seems happier than ever which is exactly what I have always wanted for him...after all, he deserves nothing else but unending happiness after what he's been through. Trunks and I talked about official adoption but we knew there would be infinite problems because what we did was technically kidnap. I think it's sad that we live in a world where legal complications could prolong any child's suffering but what can we do, apart from take the law into our own hands? Kai is my responsibility, legally or not and I wouldn't have it any other way. I think he completes us somehow...I hope he realises how much he is truly loved and adored. Anyway I can't write forever as we're all about to get ready so he can meet my family. As long as I can stop mom from completely smothering him for being so cute, he should be fine. Wish me luck xxx


End file.
